Half Breed
by phoenixlament22
Summary: Eric meets Adelaide and now has a powerful ally in his corner. Sookie meets Bill but is saved from his manipulations. She forms a friendship with Adelaide and Eric and eventually helps save Godric. Eric/OC Sookie/Godric
1. Chapter 1

This is my first crack at fanfiction. I have watched all of the seasons of True Blood but I have not read the books that they are based off of. I do not own anything except for my character Adelaide Montgomery.

Pam watched as the woman slowly limped her way up to the door of Fangtasia. She was covered in dirt and blood, and had a broken arm. She was bruised everywhere that Pam could see. She raised an eyebrow when the woman stood in front of her.

"I need to speak with the Sheriff of this area. I heard he was here." She whispered hoarsely.

"Why?" Pam drawled.

"It's about…drainers." She whispered quietly enough that only Pam could hear.

"Follow me."

They walked into the club after Pam nodded to another Vampire to take over.

The woman followed slowly as Pam took her through a private entrance into the back of the club and into Eric's office.

"Wait here."

The woman was standing in the exact same spot that Pam had left her in. Blood was dripping onto the floor and the woman was shivering.

"I am Eric, sheriff of this area. You have information on drainers?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"They kidnapped me as I was walking home four nights ago, and took me to their home. I watched as they kidnapped a young vampire and drained her in front of me. They took some of the blood for themselves and then sold the rest. I know that they have drained six other vampires and have raped and murdered three other women."

"How do you know this?"

She hesitated for a brief moment, "I can read minds, memories and intentions. I can also project into other minds."

"Just humans?"

His mind was then filled with her voice, "_All creatures_."

His hand was around her throat in an instant. His fangs where out and he growled in her face.

"I offer myself to you." She managed to croak out. "I can show you where they are so that you can kill them."

"You are dying." He stated. "I will heal you with my blood. In return, you will be mine. You will belong to me and do as I say. You will read whomever and whatever I tell you to. I, in return, will take care of you. You will never be hurt again."

He loosened his grip.

"I would be honored." She whispered.

"What is your name?"

"Adelaide Montgomery."

He gently scooped her up and sat on the couch with her in his lap. He brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit down with a crunch. He offered his bleeding wrist to her.

Adelaide kept eye contact with him and she raised her good arm to grip his wrist and bring it to her mouth. She latched on and immediately started drinking mouthfuls of his blood. She drank until the wound closed itself, and she slowly licked the remaining blood from his wrist.

His blood worked its way through her system and began to heal her. She arched her back as she felt her ribs heal and her arm snap back into place.

Eric held her to his chest as her wounds healed. She rested against him and for the first time in years felt completely safe. He brought his nose to her neck and breathed her in. She smelled of innocence and sunshine.

"You are still a virgin. How did you manage to escape without them taking advantage of you?"

She blushed heavily but answered, "Whenever they tried to rape me I made their worst memory play through their mind over and over again so they couldn't get it up."

Eric looked surprised and then laughed. "Brilliant."

She blushed again and fiddled with one of the buttons on his shirt. She didn't delve too deep into his mind, but she read his intentions and knew that he would not hurt her. She snuggled in closer and waited for him to speak.

"I have some paperwork that I need to finish and then we will go home."

"May I stay on your lap?" She asked quietly, "Or will that distract you?"

Eric didn't answer. He simply stood up with her in his arms and sat down in his chair behind his desk. Adelaide snuggled in again, her fingers finding the same button to fiddle with as he started on his paperwork. She fell into the place between awake and asleep, and waited for him to be finished.

She awoke fully when he stood up again with her in his arms.

"We are going home."

She nodded against his chest and watched their progress through the back door with Pam in tow. Eric placed her gently in the backseat and buckled her in, before getting into the driver's seat himself. They all were quiet during the 20 minute drive to Eric's home.

Adelaide watched as they pulled up to a gate and saw Eric punch in a code and scan his finger. The gate opened and they drove up a long drive way before the house was revealed. It was beautiful. What surprised her the most was the amount of windows on the house. The house itself was a modern design, and was surrounded by trees. They pulled into a garage, and Eric was at her door before she could blink.

They walked inside and were greeted by a man in his late 20's that couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Adelaide, this is my day man, Elijah. Elijah, this is Adelaide."

Elijah gave a wave from where he was standing, "It's so nice to meet you! I look forward to finally being able to show off my culinary skills."

Adelaide smiled right back at him. His thoughts were happy and light, and he was very loyal to Eric. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Now, Eric said you might be hungry but that I should make you something light. I made chicken noodle soup if you'd like some."

"Yes, thank you. But just a small bowl. And I would love a big glass of water with lots of ice."

"Coming right up!"

Eric tightened the arm he had around her waist. "My blood should have healed everything, but make sure you eat and drink slowly for the next couple days. I assume you were not fed while under their torcher."

She shook her head.

Eric escorted her to the breakfast bar and sat her on a stool while Elijah served her. She took a couple of small sips of the water first, moaning as the cold water hit her tongue. She was able to finish the soup and asked for another cup of water to take with her to wherever she was staying.

Eric escorted her downstairs where he showed her his office and the library, then opened the door to his room. She followed behind him and waited for instructions.

"This is my room. You have the option of staying here with me or having your own room."

"I want to stay with you."

"Then I will allow you to shower while I find some suitable clothes for you to wear until we can go shopping."

"Thank you Eric."

He inclined his head and left the room.

Adelaide walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair, which was black, looked even darker with all the dried blood in it. It was completely matted and she knew it was going to be a bitch to comb out. She had blood all over her face, but was glad the she no longer had a black eye and that her sapphire eyes had no damage. Her clothes were torn and while her bruises had healed, she was still covered in dirt.

She turned away from the mirror and turned on the shower. She stripped out of her clothes, threw them in the trash can and stepped under the hot spray. She let out a low moan as the water cascaded down her body.

Her shower took a lot longer than it normally would. She washed her hair three times and her body four. She wanted to make sure she was completely clean.

When she stepped out of the shower there were towels and a pair of sweatpants and a tank top waiting for her. She gladly accepted the clothes and put them on. When she walked out of the bathroom Eric was waiting for her. She noticed that he had changed into silk pajama pants and was not wearing a shirt. She blushed as she looked at his well-defined chest and abs.

"Come." He held out his hand to her. She noticed he was holding a brush in the other.

He sat on the bed and pulled her so that her back was to his chest, and tugged gently so that she sat down. She was surprised when he started to gently brush through her tangles.

"Thank you."

"I promised you I would take care of you."

She hummed lightly as the bristles of the brush massaged her scalp. She felt tears come to her eyes. The last person to do this for her was her mother, and she has been eight at the time. She felt Eric begin to bread her hair as her tears began to fall. He secured it with a tie and turned her around.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." She moved further into his embrace and nuzzled her face into his neck. "It's just…I haven't felt safe and protected like this since I was eight."

She felt his arms around her tighten and knew he wanted an explanation. He deserved one after taking her in as he was.

"I had the perfect childhood," she whispered. "My mom and I had the best relationship that you can imagine. My father was kind and took good care of us. When I was eight, my mother went to the grocery store, and on her way home was hit by a drunk driver. She died instantly. I was devastated and so was my dad. He didn't look or talk to me for days. I think it was because I look so much like her. After the funeral, things started to get bad. He would sneer at me and tell me I was the reason my mom had died. He made me do all the chores around the house, including the cooking, and if something wasn't up to his standard, he'd hit me."

Eric growled low in his throat and started rubbing her back.

"He would make sure to hit me in places that could be covered up by clothes. When I hit puberty, it went from bad to worse. He wouldn't let me out of the house except to go to school and the beatings became more severe. I went to a very large school and didn't think anyone would care that I was being punished. That was also around the time that my abilities started to show up. I was scared when I realized I was hearing other peoples thoughts, and even more frightened when I realized I could see their entire history."

She paused for a moment, letting the memories resurface. She had been terrified and had no one to turn to. She sure as hell was not about to tell her father.

"A couple months before my 18th birthday, I heard my father planning on selling my virginity to the highest bidder. I knew I had to get out. So one night was he was drinking heavily, I packed a small bag and the money that I had saved up, and ran for it. We lived in California and I knew I had to get out of the state. I hopped on a bus and went as far as I could. I made it to Colorado. For the next couple years I worked low end, low profile jobs and moved often. I was never planning on coming to Louisiana, but I felt drawn here. I was working in a diner when I was kidnapped."

She looked up at him during this part of her story. She wanted him to understand.

"I heard them coming and I ran but they shot me with something. When I woke up I was naked and tied to a bed. The leader came in and I could see what he had planned for me. I wanted to be sick."

She started shivering. Eric pulled them up to the head of the bed and wrapped a blanket around her. She made sure she was still facing him as she continued.

"As he approached, I searched through his history and found his worst memory and made it replay in his mind over and over again. He didn't know what was going on so he started to beat me. This happened every time one of them came in. On the third day they dragged in a vampire. She was covered in a silver net. They restrained her with silver chains and started to drain her. Then they started to rape her. She didn't cry out but she fought as hard as she could. She made eye contact with me and I went through her history and found her happiest memory. I made sure that it played over and over again so that she wouldn't have to deal with what they were doing. "

She grabbed either side of Eric's face to make sure he understood what she was saying.

"As she was dying I promised her I would avenge her death Eric. I promised! I told her that I would get the sheriff of the area and I would make sure that they suffered for what they did. You will help me keep that promise."

"You are brave and you are kind." He said to her. His eyes held fire and determination. "We will find these monsters and we will make them suffer."

Adelaide smiled at him.

"The next day, they were determined to rape me no matter what happened. They all advanced on me and I remember thinking that I was not going to allow this to happen. I didn't let my father sell my virginity, and I was not going to let them take it. All of the sudden lights shot from my hands and threw them backwards where they were knocked out. I redirected the light towards my bindings and I was able to get free. I threw on some clothes that I found and ran for it. They of course lived in the middle of nowhere so it took me awhile to get to you, but I did."

"Lights from your hands?"

"I don't know what it is," she whispered as she looked down at her hands. "But it saved my life, so if can't be bad, right?"

"I will look into it for you and see what I can find. Obviously you are not completely human." He looked at her intently. With all the blood that she took from him, he could feel her emotions and would be able to tell if she lied to him.

"Did you look at my history?"

"No. I just read your surface thoughts and intentions. I wanted to make sure that I could trust you. I don't read too deep into people unless I have their permission."

"Tomorrow night you will show me where these drainers live, and we will bring them to Fangtasia and they will be punished. Severely."

She smiled at him and nibbled on her lip, "Can I help?"

Eric let out a pleased growl, "Yes."

She hugged him.

"If you wake before me tomorrow, you may go upstairs and explore the house. Elijah will be there with food and some clothes for you. There is a pool outback that you may enjoy as well."

She continued to hug him, "Thank you Eric. I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"You are mine. There is no repayment."

"There is one more thing I should tell you." She said nervously. "It's about my blood."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm have Polycythemia."

"You produce more red blood cells."

"Yes. It makes my blood thicker."

She watched as his fangs peeked out from under his lips. She slowly brought up her hand and extended a finger. He opened his mouth a little wider and extended his fangs fully. She carefully ran her finger up and down one of his fangs.

Eric's eyes rolled back in his head and he shivered. His cock grew and pressed against the confines of his pajama bottoms.

"Oh." She breathed, and proceeded to do the same thing to the other fang.

A low rumble filled the room and Adelaide realized it was coming from Eric. His eyes were closed and his jaw was slack. She felt his hardness pressing up against her core and she too shivered.

"Drink from me?"

His eyes snapped to hers and the rumble got louder. She moved her head to the left and moved her hair out of the way.

He brought one of his hands up to cradle her skull, while the other stayed at her lower back. He leaned in and breathed her in. She smelled amazing. He licked at the spot he was planning to bite, and slowly and gently sunk his fangs into her artery.

Adelaide's hands came up and ran through his short hair. She let out a quiet moan at the feel of him sucking her life force from her.

Eric's arm tightened around her as he took mouthfuls of her blood. The rumble from his chest continued as he tried to control himself. He blood was amazing. So thick and pure. It reminded him of sunshine.

He listened to her heart and slowed down his drinking before finally coming to a stop. He nicked his tongue and licked across her wound so that it would heal with no scar.

Her hands continued to run through his hair, and she shifted her hips. She was a virgin in every sense of the word. She had never been with a man and she had never masturbated. Amazing for someone her age, she knew, but she could never relax enough to bring herself that kind of pleasure. Being able to feel Eric through both her pants and his made her shiver.

Eric brought both hands to her hips to steady her. He retracted his fangs and brought his face up to look at her.

"Your blood tastes amazing. It reminds me of the sun."

Adelaide blushed and brought her hands down to his shoulders.

"You're the first to taste me."

A pleasurable purr rumbled in his chest. "And I will be the only. You are mine."

"I am yours."

"Dawn approaches. Let us sleep."

Adelaide nodded and crawled off his lap. She snuggled under the covers and waited for Eric to get situated as well. She smiled when he spooned up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Sleep well." He whispered.

"Enjoy your day rest."

Adelaide was asleep in minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains foul language and mentions of torture. I do not own anything.

_"Thoughts"_

Adelaide awoke slowly, confused about where she was. She felt strong arms wrapped tightly around her, and a chiseled chest pressed against her back.

_Eric_ her mind supplied. She smiled and reached across the bed and turned on a lamp. Then she turned around carefully to look at him. He was dead. That didn't bother her like she assumed it would. Since she knew he was not going to wake up, she decided to take some liberties. She gently traced his features. When she was done looking at him, she got out of bed and took care of her human needs. Her stomach rumbled and she made her way upstairs.

Elijah was in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Good afternoon! I have lunch ready for you."

"Good afternoon. Thank you, I am so hungry."

She sat at the bar and waited as he brought her a sandwich and another glass of water. She ate as slowly as she could but she was so hungry and it was so good. Elijah chuckled at her. She blushed. When she was done he took her plate.

"How about I give you a tour of the place?"

"That would be great. Thank you."

Elijah showed her around the first floor, which held the kitchen, a guest bathroom, living room, dining room, and two bedrooms that included in suite bathrooms. One of the bedrooms belonged to Elijah.

"You live here?"

"The house is actually in my name, that way no vampire can just waltz in here. Let me show you the backyard."

He took her through the living room and opened the French doors that led outside.

"Wow," she breathed. "It's beautiful."

They were surrounded by woods. In front of her was a gorgeous pool with lounge chairs scattered around it. Blossoming flowers dotted the landscape, and an outdoor kitchen sat to the right of her. She walked out from under the patio and to the left where a fire pit sat surrounded by chairs. She plopped down in one and laid her head back.

"It's been too long since I've been able to sit in the sun."

"Do you mind me asking how you came to be Eric's?

She didn't look up but took a look into his mind. She again saw how loyal he was to Eric and Pam, and knew he could keep a secret. She got more comfortable and told him her story. He made shocked gasps in all the appropriate places and even began to tear up in some of the others. When she was done he was quick to hug her.

"I'm so glad you found Eric. He made the right choice in protecting you. Is that how you knew you could trust me? You read my mind?"

She blushed, "Only your feelings towards Pam and Eric. You are very loyal to them."

"I am. I don't think I am ready to tell you my story though."

She smiled at him, "No biggie. We just met."

They both laughed. The sun was starting to set so they decided to go inside.

"I'm going to make you something a little more substantial to eat before ya'll head out for the night."

"Okay."

They both walked back in the house, and parted ways at the kitchen. Adelaide took the stairs down to Eric's room and quietly opened the door. He was in the exact spot that she left him. She crawled back into bed and into his arms. Sighing softly as she settled in. She just started to doze when she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Mmmm. You smell like sunshine." Eric said as he nuzzled into her hair.

Adelaide laughed. "I did sit outside for awhile. Your backyard is beautiful. I can not wait to try out the pool."

"Then we'll just have to make sure we get you a bathing suit when we go shopping on Monday."

"Huh?"

"On Monday, you and I, plus Pam, are going shopping to get you everything you require."

"Eric. No. You've done enough! I can just wear whatever you have laying around."

He sat up and looked down at her with a scowl.

"I would never let you wear something that was just "laying around" unless it was absolutely necessary."

"I just don't want you to waste your money on me."

"It is not a waste. How do you think others would view me if I let you walk around in clothes like what you are wearing now? They would think that I can not take care of what is mine. If it is about the money, I have been around for over a thousand years, Adelaide. I have more than enough money."

She nibbled on her lip. "I don't want to reflect poorly on you."

"Then it's settled."

He pulled her lip from her teeth and gently brushed his thumb across it.

"You will never want for anything."

He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips with hers. When he felt a slight pressure back, he molded his lips with hers in a soft kiss. He heard her heart rate pick up and pulled back slightly.

"Another first."

Eric raised an eyebrow at her.

"That was my first kiss."

He looked at her in shock. He knew she was a virgin but damn! She blushed at his expression and turned her head away.

He cupped her face and turned her back to look at him.

"Do not be ashamed min älskling. I am honored that you have granted me this gift."

She searched his eyes and smiled. She leaned up and molded their lips together again. This time, Eric's tongue snaked across her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. Adelaide slowly opened her mouth and moaned when his tongue slid softly across her own.

Eric's tongue delved deeper into her mouth and mapped out her teeth and gums. He pulled back slowly and sucked on her tongue, hoping that she would return the favor.

Adelaide wasn't sure if she was doing the whole kissing thing properly, but since Eric wasn't complaining she kept going. When he sucked on her tongue her insides clenched and she followed his receding tongue into his mouth.

She slowly traced his teeth, and dueled his tongue. When the need for air became too great, she pulled back reluctantly.

Eric smirked at her rosy cheeks and dilated pupils. She was stunning.

"We better cease," he said with a chuckle. "Otherwise we might not leave."

She blushed. There was a knock on the door and Pam's voice filtered through.

"I need to get her dressed, Eric."

"Come."

Pam entered the room and smirked at the pair.

"Get up Adelaide. I need to make you presentable."

Adelaide got up and walked over to Pam while Eric went into the bathroom to shower.

"I found some clothes that will fit you, put them on and then I will do your hair and makeup."

Adelaide walked into the walk in closet and stripped off her sweats and tank top. Luckily Pam provided undergarments as well. She slipped those on and then the skin tight black skinny jeans, followed by the emerald tank top that matched her eyes perfectly.

She spotted a mirror and walked over to it. She knew she wasn't everyone's cup of tea, she had an ample bosom, small waist and wide flared hips. But she always made sure to stay in shape. She would never be a size two and she was pleased with that.

She looked down at the shoes that Pam expected her to wear and realized they were high heeled boots. She had never worn heels but was eager to try. She put them on and took a couple laps around the closet. After a few missteps she was walking like a pro.

She walked back out to Pam, who nodded in approval then pointed to a vanity that was now covered in hair and makeup products.

As she sat down, she watched in the mirror as Eric exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Her eyes stayed glued to his slightly dripping form until he was out of eye range. She heard Pam chuckle as she undid the braid that Eric had done the night before.

She sat there for a half an hour as Pam fussed over her. She saw Eric exit the closet fully dressed and was slightly disappointed. He sat on the bed and watched as Pam worked her magic.

Adelaide looked up when Pam said she was finished and gasped. Her black hair gleamed in the light and fell in soft waves down her back. Her green eyes popped from the smoky eye shadow, and her lips looked extra plump painted in red.

"Pam," she breathed, "I don't know what to say. I've never looked this beautiful."

She then stood up and hugged the unsuspecting vampire. She felt Pam stiffen, but held on a little longer before letting go.

Eric outright laughed. "Let us go before Pam meets her true death from shock."

They all headed out and got into the car before speeding away to Fangtasia.

Once there, they entered through the back entrance and went directly through to the bar.

"Everyone. Gather." Eric's authoritative voice filled the bar and human and vampire employees did just that.

"This is Adelaide Montgomery. She is mine. You will treat her as you treat me. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and was dismissed. They made their way to Eric's office and shut the door.

"I explained to Pam all of your gifts. She will protect you just as I will."

Adelaide nodded.

"Before we can go after the drainers, I need to spend some time out on the floor to appease the vermin. You will be joining me."

Adelaide nodded again.

"_Pam? Is there anything you want me to look out for while I'm on the floor?"_

"That is disturbing." Pam said with a little glare. "_Anyone underage or planning on breaking the number one rule of the bar; No Draining."_

_"Okay. I'll let you know. I'll keep my mind open to you if you need anything while you are out front."_

Pam nodded and left.

"I have some paperwork I need to finish. You will go through these designs that have been submitted for new Fangtasia apparel and give me the best."

Adelaide smiled. It was a simple task, but she was willing to do anything to help and make sure Eric didn't regret helping her.

She took the papers from him and sat on the couch. Most of the designs were awful and went directly into the trash. She found some promising ones and put them aside. She was done rather quickly and turned her attention inward.

She had essentially been on her own since she was eight, and here she was age twenty two, being looked after by a very old and powerful vampire. They hadn't known each other for twenty four hours and she had already kissed him. And practically dry humped him! She blushed. But she had read his thoughts and knew he wasn't going to hurt her. He made her feel safe in a way that no one ever had.

She looked over at the vampire she was thinking about and decided that she was going to go with the flow. She would work her ass off for him in any capacity that he needed to make sure she paid him back for all his generosity.

She was shaken from her thoughts when he called her name.

"Are you ready to go out onto the floor?"

She nibbled on her lip and nodded.

He took her hand to help her up, then ushered her out the door and into the bar with a gentle hand on her back. He then escorted her onto the platform and sat her in a chair that was placed next to his own. He then took his seat on his throne.

Adelaide felt the excitement of the bar climb as Eric walked in. The excitement turned into curiosity and anger when the fangbangers realized he was not alone. She started scanning immediately.

_"Who's this bitch?"_

_"Look at that whore thinking she's all high and mighty."_

_"He could do so much better than her."_

_"I need to text Stacey and tell her to get her ass down here so she can see this skank."_

_"I'm texting Becca right now! She will not believe this."_

Adelaide let Eric hear the last two.

_"It looks like you'll be good for business." _He responded with an upturn of his lips.

Adelaide continued to scan the humans and vampires of the bar and didn't find anything of interest until she read Longshadow. She kept that information to herself until she and Eric were back in his office.

After two hours of sitting on the platform, Eric rose and brought Adelaide with him, walking them both back to his office. Pam joined not a minute later.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Adelaide straightened her spine and nodded.

They headed back out the back entrance and climbed into the car. Adelaide closed her eyes and pictured the path she took from the hell hole she had been kept in to Fangtasia, and gave Eric directions.

When they pulled onto the dirt road that led to the house, Eric shut off the lights and drove slowly towards the house.

"All four of them are in there. They are freaking out because I was able to get away. All of their supplies are in their truck because they plan on taking another vampire tonight. "

Eric got as close as he dared and stopped the car. He and Pam quietly got out and they were gone in a flash.

Adelaide entered the minds of the drainers and watched as Eric and Pam knocked them out in milliseconds. She saw them dragging the guys out of the house and into the back of the car, not being careful at all. She let out a giggle. They deserved it.

Eric and Pam got back in the car and they were at Fangtasia before she realized it.

Pam went into the bar to make sure no one went into the back, and Eric picked up the bodies and carried them down into the basement where he chained them up.

Pam came down the stairs a few moments later.

"I informed the staff that no one is to come down here unless they want to be stabbed repeatedly with my stiletto."

Both Adelaide and Eric chuckled.

"Shall we wake them?" Eric inquired.

When Adelaide nodded he dumped cold water on all of the men.

They came to stuttering and struggling. The leader was the first to look around and notice Adelaide standing on the steps.

"You fucking bitch!" He spat before taking a punch to the gut by Eric.

"You will not speak to her that way."

The leader wheezed and coughed. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want you dead piece of shit."

Eric smiled. "I do love when they are feisty. It makes it even more fun when they break."

The other three wisely stayed quiet.

"Adelaide? Would you like to do the honors?" Eric asked with glee, while making a sweeping motion with his arm to show all the tools that were kept down there just for this purpose.

"I would be delighted."

Adelaide walked over to the tools with a sense of purpose. She didn't hurt people unless she had to. But after seeing what these men did, and after promising she would, she was going to make them suffer.

"What are you going to do you fucking whore! You're nothing but a piece of trash! I bet you gave it up for this fucking fanger as soon as he looked at you! I bet you let them all take turns you disgusting cunt!"

"Eric? I grow tired of his tongue." She handed him a pair of clamps. "Help me?"

Eric's eyes widened and a smile graced his features. "Anything for you, min älskling."

He walked over to the man and grabbed his hair, forcing his head to snap back. He then pried the man's jaw open and pulled his tongue out with the clamp.

Adelaide walked over, making sure to keep eye contact with the now thrashing man, and showed him the scalpel she was carrying. His eyes went wide and he started struggling in earnest. She brought the scalpel down and very slowly, so that he would feel everything, cut off his tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

Gore and a little sex in this chapter. It's not bloody enough for me but...

I dont own anything.

His gurgled screams filled the basement, and Eric smelled urine in the air. Eric turned to Pam as she squealed and clapped her hands in joy.

"I really like her Eric. You chose well."

He smirked in return, "I know."

Adelaide watched as blood spilled out of the man's mouth. She felt no sorrow. No guilt. She was a fighter. Had to be to survive the life she was given. This man had performed horrible acts on women and vampires and she felt justified.

"Pam? Chain them so they are standing and strip them." She ordered.

Pam complied immediately. Eric was on her a second later. His arms wrapped around her and his mouth attacked hers. She moaned in return and wrapped her arms around his neck, working her fingers into his short hair and pulling slightly. He pulled away with a growl.

"You are full of surprises min älskling."

"Ready," Pam called.

Adelaide still had the scalpel in her hand and walked slowly over to one of the other drainers.

"No. NO! Please! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again, I swear! Please! Please don't hurt me!"

Adelaide remained impassive, "Matt, right?"

The drainer nodded.

"How would you feel if someone kidnapped your sister and beat and raped her? How would you feel, knowing the last moments of your mother's life were full of nothing but pain? How would you FEEL, if your niece went missing and you had no idea what happened to her because some REDNECK buried her in his backyard?"

Matt was sobbing now, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"Not Good enough. Eric? Do you have anything that will cauterize a wound? I would hate for these monsters to bleed out before we were finished with them."

She turned and saw Eric's fangs completely descended. His eyes dark with pleasure.

"Coming right up."

Adelaide turned back to Matt and smiled gently at him.

"You are going to be in pain for a very long time before they actually kill you."

Eric came back with a bottle of acid and stood next to her. Pam followed his lead, very interested in what was going to happen.

Adelaide walked up to Matt and wrapped her hand around his penis.

"NO! What are you doing?" He thrashed around but Adelaide kept a tight grip. She brought the scalpel down and slowly sawed her way through until she was holding his castrated penis in front of his face.

He screamed the entire time.

"Pam, will you do the honors?" Pointing to the acid in Eric's hand.

"Yes, please."

As she poured the acid on his bleeding wound, Matt's screams sky rocketed until he finally passed out.

Adelaide dropped the penis onto the ground in front of him and walked over to the third drainer. He was sobbing, had wet himself, and was begging for his life.

"Shhh. Mark. Shhh. Nothing you say or do will help you now." She then proceeded to do the same procedure on him. He, however, passed out halfway through the cutting stage.

When she dropped Mark's penis onto the ground, Eric scooped her up and pushed her up against a wall. Her legs wrapped around him immediately and she could feel how excited and pleased he was with her as he started to rut against her.

He was making pleased growls in the back of his throat and kissing every inch of skin available.

"You . Are. Mine."

"Yes. Yes. I am yours."

"I am very pleased with you."

"I'm not finished."

He laughed and reluctantly set her down.

She walked over to the leader, who was hanging limply from his chains but was wide awake.

"John? I'm not going to go easy on you like I did your friends."

He looked up at her wide eyed.

She carefully lifted his penis and very slowly slid her scalpel through the slit of his penis and into his urethra.

"Pam? Make sure he stays awake for this."

Pam complied as Adelaide started to dismember him one tiny piece at a time. She had been at it for a half an hour before Pam was allowed to use the acid to cauterize his would. John was finally allowed to pass out.

All three men hung limply from their chains and Adelaide's hands were covered in blood.

Together, Eric, Pam and Adelaide ascended the stairs and walked towards Eric's office.

"Adelaide and I will hit the ladies room and get cleaned up," Pam said as she escorted Adelaide in that direction.

As Adelaide washed the blood from her hands, Pam took the opportunity to speak to her.

"No one would guess by looking at you that you could dismember three men and not give a shit."

Adelaide smiled at her. "I've had to protect myself since I was eight. Whether it was from my father's blows, or men hitting on me when I went through puberty, or men trying to grope me as I waitressed. I put off an innocent vibe but I know how to take care of business if I need to. Those men deserve everything they get."

"I normally don't like blood bags, but I can tell that we are going to get along just fine."

Adelaide laughed and walked with her back to Eric's office.

"I'm going to go feed." Pam was gone in the blink of an eye, closing the door behind her.

Adelaide glanced at Eric and was not surprised when he pounced on her a moment later. His mouth attached to hers and his tongue invaded her mouth. His hands roamed all over her body before settling on her ass and squeezing rhythmically.

He ripped his mouth away when he felt her overwhelming need to breathe.

"What have you done to me?" He whispered. "I have known you for mere hours, but the thought of being away from you enrages me."

Her hands framed his face, "I have never felt this way for another. I will stay by your side until you force me away."

Their mouths found each other again, and their tongues battled. He lifted her up and sat her on his desk. He spread her thighs and pressed his throbbing length against her core.

"I want to fuck your through this desk." He said through clenched teeth.

Adelaide mewled and shook her head. "Not yet. But…"

Eric was shocked but pleased when her hands went to his belt and began to unbuckle it. She then undid his button and zipper and pulled him from his pants.

He hissed as her hands wrapped around him and began stroking.

"Oh. You are so big," she panted as she grasped a little harder.

Eric leaned forward and rested their foreheads together so he could watch her pump him.

Adelaide had never done this before but knew she must be doing something right based on his happy moans and grunts. Her panties were soaked at this point and she knew he could smell her.

As Eric got closer to cumming, he buried his face in her neck.

"You smell amazing. I can't wait to be buried in you. Fuck, you were made for me. I'm going to cum all over your hands."

Adelaide shivered at his words and pumped his hard cock faster.

"Bite me."

As he was on the cusp, Eric sunk his fangs into her jugular and took a big gulp. Her blood was like an aphrodisiac and sent him over the edge. He groaned as he came all over her hands and shuddered as she stroked him through it.

He pulled away from her neck and healed her wound. He then moved to her mouth and kissed her languidly. He pulled away and retrieved a towel from his desk drawer to clean them up. He wiped her hands first and then himself, surprised that nothing has gotten on his or her clothes.

He threw the towel into the trash and helped Adelaide stand.

"You make me very pleased."

She smiled up at him and blushed.

"The bar will be closing shortly, would you like to stay in here?"

"If that's okay. I have a few ideas for some new merchandise I'd like to draw up for you."

"I will come and get you when it is time to leave."

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and left.

Adelaide sat down at his desk and pulled out a couple of sheets of paper and began to work. She was happy. It was a new feeling, but she liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a little long. I promise more action soon.

I do not own anything

To my reviewers: Thank you! I didn't expect any but was very pleased. I am new to the site so I have no idea how to respond! So...Thank you!

Adelaide was just finishing up with her sketches when Eric came to collect her. He gave her a file folder to hold her papers and laid it on his desk for later. He would have a surprise waiting for her on Tuesday when they came back to the club.

They locked up the club together and headed home.

Elijah was waiting with another amazing meal for her. She ate happily and talked about some of the funnier things she saw in the human's minds at the club.

When she was done eating, she and Eric retired to their room.

Adelaide walked over to the vanity and started to remove her jewelry. She smiled when Eric came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You were magnificent tonight." He placed gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"Just keeping a promise. I'm sure you have a few tricks up your sleeves that will make them scream too."

She turned around and placed her arms around his neck. She loved being close to him. He leaned her head up for a kiss and he obliged. It was deep and slow and made her toes curl.

Eric continued to kiss her as he worked his hands under her top so he could remove it.

Adelaide pulled her lips away and took a step back. She was blushing heavily. Eric could feel her uncertainty through the bond.

"You know I will never do anything to you that you do not want me to."

"I know," she whispered, "but everything is moving so fast. Before you, I never even looked at men. Now, all I can think of is you. All I want to do is strip you down and…"

"I know it can be, frightening, to feel something so intensely. Vampires may seem like uncaring, emotionless beings, but that is just a mask we wear. Our emotions are fierce and happen very quickly. You might be experiencing the same thing since you've had my blood."

"Can you explain in a little more detail what having your blood in me means?"

"Obviously it healed you. I will also be able to track where you are at all times. It also allows me to feel your emotions. It will make you stronger and faster, generally enhancing all of your senses for awhile. With enough vampire blood in your system, a vampire can influence your emotions. They can not manufacture feelings but they can sway them. No, I have not done that to you."

"I know." She walked up to him and pushed his jacket down his arms and off of him. "I told myself that I was going to live in the moment and not overanalyze everything. But you know us girls, that's just what we do."

Eric smiled and placed his hands on her hips. "I am unnerved by our connection as well. I have never met a human that captures my attention the way that you do. Or that makes me this honest. I trust no one but my maker and my child, yet here you are, in my home, making me confess."

"I will do everything in my power to show you that your trust is not misplaced. I will never betray you. I can not be glamoured and we both know I don't buckle under torcher. "

His hands tightened at her "joke."

"I am loyal to you and only you. I am yours."

Eric searched her eyes. He found nothing but truth. Could this be his mate? He would need to speak with Godric. He gave her a smile and swooped down for a kiss.

"It's been an eventful night. Change and we will lay in bed and relax."

Adelaide nodded and found the clothes she had worn last night and went to the bathroom to wash her face and take care of her other human needs. When she came out Eric was in bed waiting for her. She slipped into bed next to him and cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest and stretching an arm across his body to hold him close.

The events of the day finally caught up with her.

"I don't think I'll be able to stay awake much longer." She stated as she felt her body go boneless.

She felt Eric chuckle beneath her. "Go to bed min älskling."

She did.

* * *

Adelaide awoke slowly and searched for the clock that was placed next to the bed. 1:36, is read. She rolled off of Eric and stretched. She got up and went to the bathroom before leaving their room and heading to the kitchen.

"Afternoon Elijah."

"Good afternoon. I'll have lunch ready for you in a jiffy."

Adelaide smiled and sat down on at the bar.

"I feel bad having you always cook for me, but I burn water so…"

Elijah chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I love to cook and having a Guiney Pig at my disposal is always a plus."

Adelaide bowed her head, "I am at your disposal sir."

He returned it with a haughty look, "damn right."

They both started cracking up. He placed in front of her a pasta dish that had seafood in it with a light sauce. Adelaide took a bite and moaned.

"This is amazing. Did you go to culinary school?"

"Yes. Eric has paid for my schooling. Now that vampires have come out of the coffin, there is a new course on how to make meals using only blood. Eric signed me up for it when I told him I was interested. It starts in 2 weeks."

"That sounds really interesting actually."

"It will be nice to finally be able to cook something for Eric and Pam too."

When she was finished with her plate they headed outside again. Adelaide rolled up he pant legs and lifted up her shirt to get as much skin exposed to the sun as possible.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at her.

"Eric likes when I smell like the sun." She explained with a blush.

"I bet he does."

They spent the remaining time outside laughing over stories that Elijah told of Eric and Pam. Closer to sunset, they went inside and ate a small snack. Adelaide then made her way back to her and Eric's room and paused. She nibbled on her lip before making a decision. She stripped off her pants and shirt and slipped into bed with her vampire in just her underwear and bra.

She was nervous but able to keep herself still as she waited for him to wake.

When Eric woke up from his day rest, it was always quickly. One minute he was dead to the world, the next he was wide awake. He smiled as he felt Adelaide's warm body draped across his own. It took him a minute to realize she was barley clothed. He let out a pleased rumble and turned them so she was beneath him, cradling him in between her thighs, his face buried in her chest.

"I do not look forward to the day when you can no longer sit out in the sun min älskling."

He took deep breaths and moved his face to her neck. "How does the sun stick to your skin so?"

"No idea. I've always loved the sun though."

They sat in silence as he continued to take deep breaths and nuzzle her. His hands roamed her body, touching every bit of skin that he could. After 15 minutes he finally pulled away from her neck to look at her face.

"Good evening."

Adelaide smiled up at him. She giggled slightly at his bed head. "Good evening."

He leaned down for a kiss and she obliged.

"The club is closed tonight correct? What are the plans for the night?"

"Fangtasia is closed tonight and tomorrow night. I will still have to check my emails but other than that I have no plans. Since Sunday is the Lord's day we normally rest."

They both started laughing.

There was a knock on the door. Eric made sure Adelaide was completely covered before ushering in Pam.

"I brought a track suit for you to wear today and a pair of clothes for you to wear tomorrow when we go shopping. Don't worry, I included comfortable shoes, you'll need them." Pam said with a smirk. She set them down of the end of the bed then left.

"I'm going to be hurting by the end of this shopping trip aren't I?"

"More than likely."

They both laughed again.

"Let' get up. I'll check my email and then we can relax some more."

They both got up and dressed in track suits. Eric led Adelaide to his office and let her peruse the shelves for a book while he powered up his laptop. Adelaide smiled when she found the Harry Potter collection, and picked up book one to start rereading. She was a couple chapters in when she saw Eric crouch down next to her out of the corner of her eye. He reached up and threaded his hand through her hair.

"Would you like to keep reading?"

"No. I'm at a good stopping point."

They both rose, and after putting the book back on the shelf with a bookmark, they headed upstairs.

Pam was waiting for them in the living room, having a conversation with Elijah.

"Are we visiting the drainers tonight?" She inquired.

"No. I want them to wallow in their pain and misery for the days that the bar is closed. They will be tired, starving, and delirious with pain by the time we see them again."

Both of his females smiled.

Pam suggested that they swim since it was warm outside. Since Adelaide didn't have a bathing suit, Pam immediately threw out the idea for skinny dipping.

"I think I'll just borrow one of your suits, if that's okay."

Pam frowned but nodded.

They spent hours in the pool before Adelaide and Elijah said they needed sustenance. So they all headed inside to shower, after which the humans ate. They spend the rest of the night until sunrise watching movies in a big dog pile on the couch. Adelaide fell asleep wrapped in her vampire with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next afternoon she awoke a little later but followed the same routine. She was nervous about the shopping trip. She was used to Goodwill and Walmart clothes, and she knew that Eric and Pam would never even glance at those places.

Eric spent time smelling the sun on her skin again before Pam started pounding on the door stating that they were late.

Adelaide chuckled. "Let's go Eric, before Pam smashes down the door and drags us out in our underwear."

Eric laughed with her and allowed her to get up and dressed. They were ready shortly but Pam was tapping her foot while she waited by the door. Elijah fed her and she ate as quickly as she could. Pam's glares frightened her but she knew she would need the strength that food would give her so she refused to go without.

When she was done Pam practically hauled her over her shoulder and sped to the car. Eric followed at a more sedated pace.

They were finally on the road and headed toward their destination. Adelaide had no idea where they were going so she just watched the scenery pass and hummed along with the radio. They pulled up to a strip mall and Adelaide's eyes bugged out when she took in the names of the stores.

She whipped her head around and stared at Eric. He in turn felt her influx of emotions and turned to her.

"Pam, go into the first store and start pulling things for Adelaide."

Pam was out of the car in a flash. Eric got out of the car as well and walked over to Adelaide's door and opened it for her, then slowly pulled her out of the car. He closed the door and leaned against it, spreading his legs slightly so that she could stand between them and rest against his chest.

"You agreed to this."

"I…I know. I just…I guess I wasn't expecting actual designer clothes. Eric, it's too much!"

"Pam and I wear the same designers. I will not let you walk around in cheap clothing. It pleases me to provide for you. I have made very smart business decisions in my lifetime. This shopping spree will cost me nothing but pocket change."

Adelaide gasped. She looked up and him and knew he was telling the truth.

"I'm just not used to this. I guess I'm a little overwhelmed."

"That's understandable. Just take a couple breathes and then we'll head inside. I know Pam is ready and impatient."

Adelaide nodded and squeezed him tightly for a few seconds before stepping back, straightening her spine and turning towards the store. Eric followed her lead and put his hand on the small of her back and walked into the first store with her. Pam was waiting just like he predicted.

Pam immediately grabbed her hand and pushed her into a dressing room. She spent the next couple hours going store to store and modeling everything Pam handed her. Eric picked out a few things as well. They were in the final store of the strip, and while Eric and Pam were talking about an email Eric had received, Adelaide looked around the store. This particular one held nothing but evening gowns.

She moved further into the store and spotted a dress the exact same color of her eyes. The bodice was covered in lace and the back was nothing but lace. The skirt was silk and fell all the way to the floor. She discretely called over the store attendant and went into the dressing room.

She slipped on the dress and gasped. It was like it was made for her. The gasp must have alerted Eric to the fact that she was no longer next to him and she heard him outside the dressing room.

"Adelaide, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, can you tell the attendant to come help me?"

"I'll get Pam."

"NO! No. The attendant."

"Alright."

She knew he was suspicious but she wanted this gown to be a surprise. The attendant came in the room with a black garment back and put the dress in it before exiting the room.

Pam had a few more dresses for her to try on and then they were finally back in the car and on their way home.

Adelaide was sprawled across the back seat and didn't even move when they came to a stop in the garage. Eric came around and lifted her out of the car and carried her into the house. Pam carried all the bags into the house and started clearing space in Eric's closet and dresser for Adelaide's clothes.

Eric carried her into the bathroom and set her on the counter so that he could fill the tub. He put in his favorite scents and while the tub filled, he started to strip Adelaide of her clothes.

Adelaide watched him as he stripped her, too tired to be embarrassed. When she was naked, he lifted her again and placed her into the tub.

Adelaide moaned as the warm water seeped into her skin.

"May I join you?"

She nodded and watched through half lidded eyes as he stripped. She tried to subtly rub her thighs together as she felt herself heat up. She knew it had nothing to do with the water. He motioned for her to scoot up and he slid in behind her.

Eric pulled her back so she was in between his legs and started to massage her shoulders.

Adelaide moaned and sunk further back against him. "You are really good at that."

"What can I say, I'm good with my hands."

Adelaide laughed lightly. After a couple minutes she slowly pulled away from him and sat at the opposite end of the tub. He rose an eyebrow at her which caused her to laugh again.

She slipped her feet into his lap and stuck out her lower lip in her pout.

"Is this your attempt to get me to massage your feet?"

Adelaide nodded and fluttered her eye lashes.

Eric laughed and picked up one of her feet and began to rub the sole.

Adelaide moaned, loudly, and blushed. While Eric was occupied with one foot, Adelaide ran the other up and down his thigh. Her movements got sluggish as his magic hands and warm water worked their magic.

Eric saw her slipping into sleep and knew it was time to get her into bed. He lifted her up and wrapped a towel around her to dry her off and did the same for himself. He contemplated putting clothes on her but decided against it. He pulled back the blankets on their bed and laid her down, throwing her towel and his in the direction of the bathroom, and slipped into bed beside her. She was already asleep so he spooned himself behind her and let himself die for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to get this out. I started a new job and the first couple weeks are going to be very physically intense. After the first day I can barely feel my arms! So I am not sure when I'll be able to update again.

To those who reviewed, I can not thank you enough. I wasn't expecting anything, and with this being my first story, I was super nervous. You guys are amazing!

To those with constructive critisism, thank you as well. I take everything you say into account.

Now, I am not 100% in love with this chapter. I saw it going so many different ways, and this is how it turned out. Soooo...yeah...anywho...the next chapter should include Sookie and Bill. I am not the biggest fan of Bill so expect some Bill bashing.

Obviously I own nothing but Adelaide and Elijah.

Peace Out!

It was Tuesday night and Adelaide, Pam and Eric were on their way to Fangtasia. When they arrived Pam immediately went to check on their "guests," while Eric took Adelaide to his office. He opened the door and ushered her in. On the left side of his desk, facing the wall that held a couch, was another smaller desk with a laptop resting on it.

"Eric?"

"It is for you. I am going to be giving you more responsibilities concerning the club. I will not lie, they are going to be the tasks that Pam and I do not like to do. However, I wanted you to have your own space and equipment."

Adelaide turned and jumped into a hug with him. "Thank you Eric. I will do anything you want me to."

"I will let you get the desk settled as you see fit. Please start an email account for yourself and get familiar with all the programs."

"Yes sir."

"I am going to check on the drainers. Will you be joining me?"

"No, thank you. I believe you and Pam can handle if from now on."

"Shall I inform you before we kill them?"

"Yes, please."

Adelaide gasped as she remembered something.

"_Eric! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! I need to tell you that I read Longshadow the other night. He has been stealing from you. Please forgive me for not telling you sooner!"_

Eric was livid.

"_Yes. You should have told me right away. That was an error on your part. But I do understand that you have gone through quite a bit of changes in the last few days. Do NOT let it happen again. Understood?"_

_"Yes sir."_

With that, Eric left the office.

Adelaide turned back to her new desk and booted up the laptop. She went through all the programs on it and was glad to see that she knew all of them but one. She then pulled the file that Eric had let her keep her work in from last week and began to make a presentation on merchandise for the club.

An hour later the club was full, and Eric walked back into the office. He didn't acknowledge her and went directly to his computer to check his emails.

Adelaide glanced at him a couple times but mostly kept her head down. She tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall but for every minute that he did not speak to her she got more and more worried. _No. _She said to herself. She needed to be strong. If Eric wanted her gone, she would move on like she always had. She was a strong, independent, scalpel wielding woman, and she was not going to let him make her feel like anything less.

Suddenly he was next to her.

"Adelaide?"

She stood up and looked up at him.

"I apologize for earlier. I was more angry at the situation then I was at you. _I don't like knowing that one of my own has betrayed me._"

"I understand."

He nodded and took her hand. "Now, shall we go make some fangbangers jealous?"

Adelaide laughed and followed him into the bar. She let her mind scan.

_"There's that bitch again! There is no way she can satisfy him like I could."_

_"Fucking slut."_

_"Is that the girl that everyone was talking about?"_

_"Ew. She's not even pretty."_

_"I need to text the girls! They are not going to believe he brought the SAME girl out again."_

Adelaide sat on Eric's lap when he pulled her into it and nuzzled into his neck. He in turn adopted a bored look and scanned the bar.

Adelaide noticed that the girls, and some of the men, tried even harder to get his attention now that she was there. One of the dancers working the pole was trying particularly hard to get his attention. But Eric ignored them all.

After a couple of hours, and a few drinks later, she was able to return to the office. She experimented with the program on the computer that she was unfamiliar with until Eric and Pam joined her.

When Eric asked if she was ready to leave, she spoke up.

"Actually, I was wondering if I might make a short presentation to you."

Eric nodded and sat on the couch with Pam.

Adelaide started by showing them the designs she had selected for new shirts, and then introduced the new products she thought they should sell.

"I was hoping this would appeal to your sense of humor."

In front of them were designs for Fangtasia sunglasses, sunscreen, beach towels and swim suits. Eric and Pam both started laughing.

"Those are fantastic." Pam stated. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You like them?"

"They are perfect. You will look into manufacturers and pricing and get everything taken care of." Eric said with a slight smile.

Adelaide beamed.

* * *

For the next week, Adelaide spent the time she was not in the bar, making phone calls and setting up Skype meetings with manufacturers and designers. She took on more responsibilities at the club and did everything in her power to make Eric happy.

She fed him every evening when he woke up, and gave him kisses. They made out often but that was as far as she let it go. She knew she wanted to do more, not everything, but more, but was frightened. She almost felt pressured to step up her game when she read some of the fangbangers and saw what Eric was like, and how many partners he had had.

She knew she had no real claim on him, but Eric felt like he was hers. If she was his, why couldn't he be hers? It's not like he would allow her to see other men, not that she wanted to.

It was Saturday and Eric had informed her that tonight he would kill the drainers, and Longshadow. They waited until the bar was closed for the night and Adelaide walked up to Longshadow as he was wiping down the bar.

"Longshadow?"

"What?"

"Eric needs your help down in the basement. Something about, taking out the trash?"

Longshadow's fangs popped out as he smiled at her. Then he zipped away and down to the basement.

Adelaide looked around to make sure everyone else was doing their job, then went into the office to wait.

30 minutes later Pam joined her. She was smiling.

"I take it everything went well."

"Very. They were amazing screamers."

"Where's Eric?"

She watched as Pam looked away. "He'll be here in a minute."

Adelaide tilted her head in question, but Pam refused to look at her. She sought out Eric's mind to see what he was doing and immediately wished she hadn't. She watched as he shoved his cock down the throat of one of the waitresses in the bathroom.

She pulled back with a gasp and pain raced through her. Pam turned to her and immediately took her by the hand to escort her to the car. She didn't know how, but she was able to hold back the tears. She knew this was a possibility. She wasn't putting out, so of course he was getting it somewhere else. Eric joined them in the car a moment later.

"I felt your pain earlier, and I feel it now, what happened?"

Damn. She had forgotten about the bond. She didn't face him when she answered.

"I stubbed my toe really hard on the edge of my desk."

"You are lying."

"Can we please just go home?"

Figuring it was something that she didn't want to discuss in front of Pam, he started the car and headed home.

As usual, Elijah was there with a hot meal for her. She ate it as slowly as possible, prolonging the inevitable.

Finally she handed her empty to plate to Elijah, who raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head and walked downstairs to Eric's room.

She went immediately to the closet and changed out of her clothes and into her baggy, comfy, pajamas. When she walked back out, Eric spoke.

"Are you going to tell me what caused you pain earlier. Remember, I can tell when you are lying to me."

"It doesn't matter. Let's just forget it." She avoided his eyes and headed towards the bathroom. He was in front of her before she could get there.

"It does matter. Tell me."

She sighed and knew she was not going to get out of having this conversation.

"When you didn't return to your office with Pam, I wondered where you were. I searched out your mind and saw you getting a blow job from one of the waitresses."

"You had no right to do that."

Her eyes were already trained on the floor, if she could look any lower she would have. So instead she shook her head slightly, feeling stupid. Her feelings didn't matter.

"You're right." She said and then tried to move around him. He would not allow it.

"Why did that pain you? I have the right to get a blow job from whomever I please. I can fuck whoever I want. I have been doing just that for almost 1,000 years. You have no claims on me."

"You're right, Eric. I don't."

She was getting angry. Angry at herself for falling so easily for this vampire. Angry that he didn't see why it hurt her. Angry that she put herself in this position.

"But you know what, you don't own he either. So maybe I'll start fucking any man that looks at me from now on."

He had her pushed against a wall and was in her face in an instant.

"You. Are. Mine." He growled out. "No one else is allowed to touch you!"

"How is that fair? I wait in the wings while you fuck anything with a pussy? I have to stand back and watch while the vampire that was my first bite, my first kiss, my first handjob, pushes me and my feelings aside for whores?"

His growling got louder and he gripped her arms. She knew she would have bruises but she didn't care. She wanted him to understand.

"That's right. I gave you a home, clothes, a job, protection. I gave everything to a woman I barley know. All I ask for in return is your loyalty. You are mine to do with as I see fit. That was our deal. I never once said that I would be faithful to you or stay abstinent until you were ready."

"Fuck you! I'm sorry my panties didn't immediately drop for you! We've known each other for 2 weeks…"

"Exactly! 2 weeks and you're already making demands. You're acting like we're a couple!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I must have misread the signals! I guess all the hand holding and kissing and cuddling and living together and sharing a bed, the new clothes and sitting on your lap at Fangtasia, bathing together, are just things that normal business partners do."

His grip tightened further and he got so close their noses touched.

"I will fuck whoever I want, whenever I want. You have no say in the matter."

"Then so will I"

His hand was around her throat. His fangs were down.

"You. Are. MINE!"

Her breathing was labored as she tried to explain why it hurt to see him with another.

"I came to Louisiana, to Shreveport, because I felt drawn here. I accepted the offer to be yours because I felt drawn to you. I pledged my loyalty to you because I knew I was meant to be with you. I can't explain it, but I know we are meant to be together. Then I saw you with her and my heart broke. You don't understand, don't feel it, fine. I'll still work for you and do what you need me to, but I'm moving into my own room. We'll keep it professional."

He removed his hand from her throat and she fell to the ground. After she caught her breath, she slowly walked out of the room and to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Her throat burned and she knew she would be sporting major bruises soon. She moved into the living room and curled up on the couch.

She closed her eyes and tried not to cry. She remembered when she had decided that it was time for her to move again. She had looked at a map and asked God to point her in the right direction. Her eyes were immediately drawn to Shreveport. So she packed up her stuff and drove. When she arrived, she knew she was in the right place, and that something big was going to happen.

When she was kidnapped, she questioned herself and God. Then she met Eric, and everything felt right again. He was the first man that she felt attracted to. The first man that she felt safe with. Even now, with a Viking size hand print around her neck she knew she could trust him. She had sworn she would go with the flow and not overanalyze, but after tonight, she wasn't sure what to do. The ball was in Eric's court. She would have to wait on him.

* * *

Adelaide wasn't sure how long she slept, but she woke up curled against someone whose hand was running through her hair.

"Eric?"

"You've been asleep all day. It's now Sunday night."

She tried to move out of his hold but he wouldn't let her.

"Sorry. I'll get out of your way."

"No. You had your say last night. Now it is my turn. I have not had to answer to anyone in a very long time. My maker released me centuries ago, and I am one of the Queen's most trusted Sheriffs. When I saw you in my office, I was immediately drawn to you in a way I have never experienced. I knew I had to make you mine. When you tortured those drainers, I knew you were something special. The ease at which you entered my life and charmed everyone around me, made me nervous. My ever growing feelings toward you, made me nervous. Especially since it was happening so quickly. I am not used to such things. I enjoy every moment that we spend together and it goes against everything that I was taught.

Eric paused and nuzzled the top of her head.

"When we finally killed the drainers and Longshadow, I was in a state of bloodlust. I did not want to force anything on you so I grabbed the closest waitress and let her please me with her mouth. It was the most unsatisfying orgasm I have ever experienced. Then, when you threatened to start doing sexual things with other men, I could not think straight. The thought of you with another makes me want to kill. These are new feelings and I do not know what to do with them.

He gently turned her so she was straddling his lap and cupped her face.

"I apologize for the way I acted and for hurting you. I promised that you would never be hurt again, and here you are covered in bruises. I can not promise that I will not get angry, but I will never lay a harmful hand on you again. And you are right. I feel a connection. I am drawn to you as well. I will not touch another woman again sexually if that is what you wish."

A smile broke out across Adelaide's face at his words. She knew how hard it must be for him to open up and he was, and very against his character to be monogamous. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"And I will try to move past my shyness and fear and be more…hands on…with you."

They both laughed lightly, which caused Adelaide to cough and then moan in pain. Her throat still hurt.

"Let me heal you?" Eric asked as he positioned his wrist in front of his mouth.

Adelaide nodded and excepted his bleeding wrist after he had bitten himself. She drank a couple mouthfuls, the first which was painful, before he pulled away. Eric watched as the bruises around her throat disappeared. He leaned forward and brushed kisses across her throat, asking forgiveness.

"Come, let's get you something to eat, then I shall spend the day pampering you."

He made good on his word.


	6. Chapter 6

Some sexiness in this chapeter. Hence the M rating.

Thank you again for all the positive reviews. I hope I am delivering. Enjoy!

Also, as always, I own nothing.

* * *

Adelaide woke up Monday afternoon in a cocoon of Eric. After she switched on a light, she turned around to look at him. He was beautiful. Dead for the day, he looked so peaceful. No worries to make his brow furrow, no annoying fangbagers vying for his attention. She cupped his cheek then ran her hand through his hair.

"I promise I will never make you regret taking me in. I'm not ready to go all the way with you, but I will push past my nerves to please you."

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips before exiting the bed to shower.

After she showered she went to the kitchen to meet up with Elijah. He had food waiting and a look that said he was expecting answers.

"I found you on the couch. I saw the bruises. Do I need to stake Eric?"

Adelaide smiled at her friend and shook her head.

"We had a disagreement. It got physical. We talked it over and he healed me. It shouldn't happen again."

"I don't know how I feel about this."

Adelaide looked up from her food and saw how conflicted he was.

"Thank you for caring so much. No one noticed my bruises before, when my father would hit me. I'm not going to say that I knew exactly what I was getting into when I agreed to be Eric's, but I know what a vampire's nature is. I would know if he was planning on hurting me or killing me, and he isn't. I also know that he truly was sorry for the pain he caused me."

"If I didn't know you could read his mind, I would say that you sounded like a battered wife."

"Don't worry Elijah. We are just learning about each other and going through some ups and downs."

He still looked skeptical, but nodded.

"Are we heading out for some more sun bathing?"

Adelaide nodded and they walked out together.

As always, right before sundown, Adelaide made her way into the house and down into her and Eric's room. She stripped until she was just in her underwear, after a moments hesitation she took off her bra, and crawled into bed. She knew Eric had seen her naked, they had shared a bath together, but this felt more intimate. She needed to push past her hesitation and give Eric more of herself.

When Eric awoke, he buried his face into her neck and pulled himself up slightly so that he could cover half of her body with his. He took a deep breath and smiled. His hands roamed from her hip to her ribs and ventured a little further north. When he realized she wasn't wearing a bra, he moaned and cupped her breast.

Adelaide sucked in her breath as his hand cupped her and squeezed.

He brought his face to hers and kissed her gently while his hand continued to massage her.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Eric moved so that he was cradled between her thighs, and brought his face down so that it was level with her breasts.

He let out a pleased rumble. "Beautiful."

Her hands flew up to his head, and tangled into his hair, as his mouth found one of her nipples. Her back arched as he began to suckle and nibble lightly. She shuddered and tightened her thighs around his waist as he switched to her other breast.

"Eric" she moaned, "that feels so good."

"You have amazing breasts min älskling. So full and perky. I want to bury my face in them and never leave." He said as his fingers tweaked her nipples.

Adelaide was panting and rubbing her core against him. She pulled his face to hers and pushed her tongue into his mouth.

Eric responded with enthusiasm and ground his erection into her. He groaned as he smelled her arousal and thrust harder.

"Eric…Eric, please!" Adelaide panted.

"What do you need min älskling? Tell me." He responded with a swivel of his hips.

"You. Just you."

He continued to thrust and gained speed as her moans spurred him on.

"You make my control disappear. I can't get enough of you." He growled out before burying his face in her chest.

"Do it, Eric. Please. It always feels so good." Adelaide begged.

Eric licked a trail from her breast to her throat, and when he could tell she was close, he sunk his fangs into her neck.

Adelaide's whole body seized and then released as her orgasm washed over her. She cried out his name in ecstasy before falling limply back onto the bed. Her body spasming with aftershocks.

Eric took mouthfuls of her blood before following her into bliss. He continued to suckle lightly as they came down from their highs before pulling away completely. He made sure to lick the wound clean and heal it.

Adelaide moaned softly as he closed the wound and wrapped her arms around him.

Eric's mouth found hers and their tongues dueled lazily.

"Good evening."

Adelaide giggled. "Good evening."

"Shall we clean ourselves up?"

Adelaide blushed and nibbled on her lower lip, "okay."

Eric rolled off her and stood up. He held a hand out to her, which she accepted, and walked them into the bathroom. Adelaide tried to cover herself as Eric turned on the shower.

"Why do you cover yourself? I was just very intimate with that part of your body."

"Eric!" Adelaide squealed and blushed. She hit him lightly when he chuckled.

"Strip and join me."

Adelaide did as she was told and stood under the warm water, making sure not to get her hair wet. They cleaned each other off quickly. Eric could feel her anxiety through the bond. When he was finished he dried them both off and escorted her into their closet. They both pulled on jeans and t-shirts since they didn't need to go to Fangtasia.

"Can we drive into town?"

"Is there something that you require?"

"No. I just…I just feel like we need to go there."

Eric looked at her in puzzlement.

"I can't explain it but I need to go into town. Will you go with me?"

"Alright. We will bring Pam along as well."

They walked upstairs and into the kitchen where Pam and Elijah were talking.

"Pam, Adelaide requires that we head into town. Will you be joining us?"

"Of course. Where will we be going?"

Adelaide looked down at her shoes. "I'm not sure. But I think I'll know when we get there."

Pam raised an eyebrow, "alright."

They all got into the car are headed out. Eric drove slower as they got reached downtown Shreveport.

"Turn here."

Eric followed Adelaide's directions. He was confused since she had her eyes closed.

"Turn left. Okay, pull over."

Eric found a parking spot and pulled over. They all looked around as he turned off the car.

"There," Adelaide pointed to a shop across the street. "I need to go into that shop."

"That shop sells books and materials geared towards magic." Eric stated as he read the sign.

"Are you coming with me, or am I going in alone?"

"Of course we are going with you." Pam said, "Maybe we'll have a chance to scare some witches."

Adelaide smiled and rolled her eyes as they exited the car and headed to the store. A little bell jingled above the door as they entered. Pam immediately noticed the young man behind the counter and went to flirt. Eric followed Adelaide as she wondered around the store.

_"I'm being pulled towards the back room of the store. Pam? Can you distract the clerk."_

_"On it."_

Adelaide heard her laugh in her head.

_"Eric? I'm going into the back room. No one is back there. Stay here just in case?"_

_"Be careful, min älskling_."

She nodded up at him and slipped into the back room. She didn't know what she was looking for but her instincts told her it was important, and she always trusted and followed her instincts. She walked back towards a small bookcase and ran her hands across the spines. She stopped when one seemed to zap her. She pulled it off the shelf, Spells: Vampire. She gasped and opened the book to a random page. It was a spell that removed vampire blood from a human. It stated that if given enough blood, and if it was the vampires intention, the vampire could influence the emotions of said human to convince them to do as they needed.

Adelaide's brow furrowed in contemplation. Obviously she needed this book, but she wasn't a witch, was she? She looked at what the spell required, slipped the book into her purse, and snuck back into the main room of the store. She immediately began collecting the things needed for the spell, and a few extra things, so the clerk wouldn't know what she was planning.

When she made it to the counter, the clerk was a permanent shade of red and Pam was laying it on thick. She cleared her throat and the clerk jumped.

"Oh! Um…yes…hi. I'll ring those up for you."

As he did so he kept sneaking glances at Pam.

"Will that be all for you?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Yes, thank you, Chad. I'll see you around." Pam said with a smile and a wink before sauntering off.

Eric and Adelaide followed. Once in the car and on the road, Eric spoke up.

"What did you find?"

Adelaide explained about the shock she felt when she touched the book and the spell that she found.

She watched as Eric's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Are you planning on using this for yourself?"

"NO! No. This is for someone else. I don't know who, but I know I'll need to use it. Does this mean I am a witch?"

"I've had witch blood before and your blood has a hint of magic in it, but there is something else as well."

As they pulled up to the house, Adelaide tried to remember if she ever saw her mother doing magic. She knew her father wasn't magical by any means. She couldn't think of an instance of her mother doing anything considered magical either. They all gathered in the living room as Adelaide pulled out the materials and read through the book.

"That goblet is made of silver."

"I know. I'll make sure to keep it wrapped up."

Eric nodded.

They spent the rest of the night going through the book and examining the other spells created to be used against vampires. Eric was glad that it was in their hands now instead of unknown witches.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly. Adelaide received the proto types for their new line of "fun in the sun" gear, and approved them for manufacturing. She and Eric spent time on his throne. Adelaide's presence was very good for business. It brought in more and more people trying to seduce Eric.

It was Thursday night and Adelaide knew tonight was the night she was going to need her new book and materials. She sat on Eric's lap and scanned the room. She of course noticed when the pretty blond in the floral summer dress, walked in with brooding vampire. She stuck out like a sore thumb. As she read the vampire's mind she realized this was what she had been waiting for.

_"Eric. Do you see that woman in the sun dress and the vampire she is with?"_

_"Yes. That is William Compton. I am unaware of who the human is."_

_"Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, and she is a telepath too. She can only read humans though. William was sent here by the Queen to procure Sookie. He was to use any means necessary to bind her to him and then bring her to the Queen's court. The Queen thinks she might be part fairy. He, he glamoured some rednecks into almost draining him and then into beating Sookie to the point of almost death so that he could shove as much of his blood down her throat as possible. Oh my goodness. He is disgusting."_

_"What is your plan."_

_"I'm going to communicate with Sookie and then take her to Pam's office. You can stall William correct."_

_"Of course, min älskling." _

Adelaide sent the plan to Pam as well, then carefully contacted Sookie.

_"Sookie? Don't be alarmed and don't look around." _She watched as Sookie tensed and then tried to relax.

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is Adelaide Montgomery. I am sitting on the lap of the owner of the club and sheriff of this area. We are up on his thrown. Obviously I can read minds, just like you, but I can read everyone. Including vampires. I can also read more than just their surface thoughts. I can see their entire history. I need to talk to you about the vampire you are with. Here's what we are going to do…"_

Sookie glanced up and made eye contact with Adelaide before turning away and then doing a double take.

"Adelaide?"

Bill glanced to where Sookie was looking. "Do you know her?"

"I think I do." She said as she got up and walked towards Eric's throne. When she was close enough she said a little louder, "Adelaide?"

Adelaide turned towards Sookie and acted like she just spotted her.

"Sookie?"

She was off Eric's lap and had her arms around Sookie in a heartbeat.

"Oh my gosh, Sookie! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Adelaide! I can't believe this! How are you?"

Eric approached them and Bill stood as close to Sookie as he could get. A scowl on his face.

"Eric? Would you mind if Sookie and I used Pam's office for a little while so we can catch up?"

"You know where it is."

Adelaide beamed up at Eric, "thanks."

"I will join you." Bill interjected.

"Come now, William. Let the women have their fun. You and I will meet in my office. We have things to discuss."

Bill seems to scowl even harder before nodding. "Sookie, if you need me I will hear you. Just call my name."

Sookie nodded before linking arms with Adelaide and following her to Pam's office.

Once inside, Adelaide told Sookie to wait there and ran to Eric's office to grab her supplies before running back. She closed and locked the door and held a finger up to her lips and then pointed to her head.

Sookie nodded.

_"Sookie. We can only speak this way, no one care hear what I am about to tell you."_

Sookie nodded again.

Adelaide explained how her gift worked and answered all of Sookie's questions before explaining what she saw in Bill's head. She watched as tears flooded Sookie's eyes, and comforted her as much as she could. When Sookie calmed down, she explained about the spell she found that would rid Sookie of Bill's blood.

_"Will it hurt?"_

_"Yes. It will hurt him as well."_

_"You want to do it right now?"_

_"The faster we do it, the quicker you will be away from his influence."_

Sookie nodded. _"Do it."_

Adelaide smiled at her and gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

She directed Sookie to lay on the floor and drew a circle with salt around the both of them. She sent messages to both Pam and Eric letting them know what was going to happen, and that Bill would feel it as well.

She studied the spell all week and knew it by heart. She took out the goblet and rested one of Sookie's wrist on it. She began chanting in Latin and cut a long gash into Sookie's wrist. She continued to chant as blood filled the goblet, smoking as it hit the silver. Adelaide held Sookie's wrist in place as she started to whimper and thrash slightly.

Then the screaming started.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long. This new job has got me running ragged, and this week is going to be even worse. So...no promises on when the next chapter will be up.

To everyone that reviewed, you are amazing! Sending out hugs over the internet! *hug*

A little violence in this chapter, and a death. A little OOC

I own nothing.

Sookie screamed as Bill's blood was forced from her body. It felt as if her blood cells were being torn apart and burned. She thrashed and tried to get away but the spell and Adelaide were keeping her in place.

* * *

In Eric's office, Bill was screaming as he felt his blood being burned from Sookie's body. Bill had rushed towards the door in hopes of getting to Sookie and stopping whatever it was that was happening, but Eric had him by the throat and against a wall before his hand touched the door knob.

"Let me go! What is happening? I need to get to Sookie!"

"Your influence is being burned from her as we speak. You will have no hold over her, and no claim to her."

"NO! Sookie is MINE."

Eric chuckled, "not anymore."

* * *

Sookie screamed and pleaded with Adelaide to make the pain stop. Adelaide ignored her and kept chanting. The cup was almost full and she knew the spell would be over soon. She sent a mental message to Sookie letting her know that it was almost over. Sookie just sobbed.

After another minute, Sookie's wound stopped bleeding and healed. The blood in the goblet sizzled before turning clear and vanishing.

Sookie laid on the floor, crying and shivering. Adelaide called Pam to her, who entered the office slowly, and looked at the human on the floor.

"Will you put her on the couch please, Pam? Cover her up with a blanket and get her a glass of water."

Pam did as requested and Adelaide cleaned up the salt and materials from the spell. She walked over to Sookie and kneeled down next to her. She ran her hand through the woman's blond and now sweaty hair.

"You were so brave Sookie. Pam is going to watch over you while I talk to Bill and Eric. Sleep if you can alright?"

Sookie nodded and took a sip of her water before closing her eyes.

Adelaide smiled lightly at Pam and walked to Eric's office. When she walked in she saw Bill struggling in Eric's hold and screaming about how Sookie was his.

"Sookie belongs to no one. Especially not a weak little pissant like yourself." Adelaide stated, making herself known.

"You little whore! What did you do?"

Bill received a punch in the gut for his outburst. He groaned in pain and stopped struggling.

_"Shall I kill him?"_

_"While I agree that he does not deserve to "live," the Queen sent him here. Won't she be suspicious?"_

_"She would. However, she went behind my back to acquire Sookie, by law she should have come to me first. William also failed to check in with me and request permission to reside in my area."_

_"If you gave him the true death, what would the consequences be?"_

_"I would have to pay a fine to his maker. I am unsure of what course of action the Queen would take."_

_"We can not allow her to take Sookie. She would abuse her and keep her hostage. Let me dig a little deeper into his mind and see what else I can find."_

She watched his turning and his years with his Maker. She was disgusted by the amount of innocent people they tortured and drained. She watched his years in the Queen's court, and his discussions with her, and Sookie's cousin, Hadley. Hadley was the one that mentioned Sookie's gift, and it immediately caught the attention of the Queen. She knew that telepathy was a gift of the Fae. She sent Bill to procure her by any means necessary. She watched Bill's plan to seduce her, his plan to pump her so full of his blood she wouldn't know which way was up, then deliver her to the queen. She was appalled.

_"Maybe we should give him the true death."_

_"We will work out a plan. For now, I will ban him from the area."_

"William Compton, you are banned from Area 5. You have until sunrise. Allow me to escort you out."

Eric kept a firm grip on Bill's neck and sped out of his office. Adelaide walked slowly back to Pam's office to check on Sookie.

"She has been asleep since you left."

"Good. She needs the rest."

She felt Eric come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. He placed a kiss on her temple.

"Shall we take her home?"

"Yes. She has had a very taxing night."

Pam scooped Sookie up and walked her to the car. Adelaide followed, while Eric informed the staff that he and Pam were gone for the night, and met them at the car.

"She lives in Bon Temps. I retrieved the directions from her mind."

As they got closer to her home, Sookie started to awaken. Adelaide grabbed her hand and informed her that they were almost to her house.

"I smell smoke," Pam stated, "lots of it."

They turned onto her lane, and Sookie screamed as she saw her house in flames.

"GRAN!"

She didn't wait for the car to stop before she jumped out and ran towards the blaze. Pam caught up with her and held her back. She struggled against the vampire's hold and continued to scream for her grandmother. Adelaide called 911 before joining Sookie and Pam.

Eric asked where her grandmother would be at this time of night, and Sookie explained that she would have been in bed. Her room was on the bottom floor in the back of the house. Eric followed her directions and listened carefully. He could not hear a heartbeat in the house. The fire seemed to be worse at the exact location of her grandmother's room. He took a deep breath through his nose and smelled the fresh scent of Compton. He growled and zoomed back to the women in the front yard.

"I can not hear a heartbeat in the house. The structure has been compromised and is about to collapse."

Just as the words left his mouth, the second story fell into the first. Sookie screamed and screamed until the sounds of sirens overpowered her. She collapsed against Pam and cried out for her grandmother.

The fire trucks and ambulance arrived and began to put out the flames. The police department showed up, followed by half the town. Jason, Tara, Lafayette, and Sam pushed their way through to get to Sookie. She was still clinging to Pam as the four dropped to their knees beside her.

"Sookie! I'm so glad you're okay!" Jason exclaimed as he tried to hug her. She finally released Pam and threw herself at her brother. He caught her and held her close.

"She's gone, Jason! Gran's gone!" Sookie sobbed.

Jason's eyes welled up, and Tara and Lafayette started to cry. Adelaide buried her face in Eric's chest as tears filled her eyes as well.

Sam took in a breath, trying to catch any scents that he could. The only one that he could pick up that didn't belong to people already there, was Bill Compton. He looked up at Eric, who caught his eye and nodded. Sam swore under his breath. He hated vampires.

Sookie continued to cry as the firemen slowly put out the fire.

"Come on Sook, I'll take you to my place and you can rest."

"No, Jason. I can't leave. I can't leave until they find Gran."

"Sook, you're tired, lets go."

"No. I want to know how this happened. I want to know who did this."

"I'm sure it was an accident Sook."

"It was not." Eric interjected. "William Compton did this. I can smell him all over the property. Especially near your grandmother's room."

"Wha…What?"

"I'm so sorry Sookie, but Compton did this. My only guess is that he did it for revenge." Adelaide explained as she too sunk down next to Sookie and grabbed one of her hands.

All of her friends looked around confused. Last they heard Bill and Sookie were getting along fine.

"Why would Bill do something like this?" Tara asked.

"It's a long story. Right now we need to get Sookie somewhere safe." Adelaide knew that Sookie could not go through the emotional exhaustion of explaining Bill's betrayal to her friends after losing her grandmother.

Sookie stared blankly ahead, "there is nowhere safe. He could glamour himself into any house he wanted."

Adelaide glanced up at Eric. Eric took in the scene and made a decision. He knew it was very uncharacteristic of him, but Adelaide brought it out in him.

"Ms. Stackhouse, if you are willing, you may come and stay with Pam, Adelaide and I, in my home. I know that you do now know me or my progeny, but you and Adelaide share a gift. Perhaps it is something that you can discuss and nurture while you heal from this event."

He saw Adelaide smiling at his from the corner of his eye, but kept eye contact with Sookie.

"Oh hell no!" Tara snapped. "One vampire just burned down your house with your grandmother inside! You can't trust them! Come stay with Lafayette. We'll protect you!"

"Yeah, Sook! You need to be with family."

Sookie looked around. She knew she could trust Adelaide. She sensed a connection with her immediately. She knew that Eric was powerful, Bill had even said so, and could protect her. Tara was already being insensitive and Jason didn't know how to handle crying women. She needed someone who was going to curl up with her and let her morn. Tears filled her eyes again. She listened and heard her friend's thoughts. They were all practically screaming, "I told you so," and she did not need that right now.

"If…if it's not too much trouble, I will accept your invitation."

Eric inclined his head.

"What?!"

"NO!"

"Sookie, be reasonable."

"Sam, I'll be out for awhile, I don't know what I will be coming back."

"Sookie…"

"Ms. Stackhouse has made herself clear. We will be back tomorrow night to give our statements to the police and you may speak with her then if she is so inclined."

Adelaide grabbed Sookie and helped her up, then walked her to the car. Pam held back her brother and friends as they tried to make a last ditch effort to make her stay with them. Sookie just clung to Adelaide's hand tighter and ignored them. Adelaide put her in the backseat and met Eric on the driver's side. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was full of adoration and awe.

"Thank you, Eric."

He nodded, "let's go home."

Sookie's friends watched in astonishment as she drove away with vampires, and a woman none of them knew.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! This chapter contains some sexy times so be warned.

Sookie curled up against Adelaide in the back seat and closed her eyes. Tears continued to fall as she thought of her Grandmother. She was startled when she heard Adelaide start to sing. It sounded like a lullaby and slowly started to calm her down until she was asleep.

Eric heard Sookie's heartbeat slow down to the point that he knew she was sleeping. He pulled out his phone and made a quiet call to Elijah, letting him know about their new guest and which room to prepare. He glanced in the rearview mirror and caught Adelaide's eyes just as the song ended.

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you. Eric, your generosity is amazing. Thank you for taking in another stray." Adelaide whispered and laughed slightly. She continued to hold Sookie and run her hands through the sleeping woman's hair.

"He was never like this before he met you. I'm not sure if I like it or not." Pam said with a scowl.

"Come now Pam, now you have two dolls to dress up."

Pam's face immediately brightened.

They were silent the rest of the way home. When the car stopped in the garage, Adelaide gently woke Sookie.

"I'm going to introduce you to Elijah, and then we'll get some sleep."

"You'll stay with me, Adelaide?" Sookie asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Of course I will. You couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted too." She responded with a smile.

Sookie nodded and followed her out of the car and into the house. Elijah was there waiting with food and drinks and a slight smile.

"It's nice to meet you Sookie, I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"It's nice to meet you too, Elijah."

"I have snacks and drinks if you're hungry."

Sookie glanced at the food but didn't think she could keep anything down. "May I have a glass of water please?"

Elijah nodded and handed her the glass. She took small sips and turned to Adelaide.

"I'll show you your room."

She took Sookie's empty hand and led her through the living room and into the guest bedroom that had been assigned to her. She noticed that Elijah had included a set of pajamas for Sookie as well.

"Why don't you shower and change while I go get my pajamas and say goodnight to Eric."

Sookie nodded.

Adelaide pulled Sookie to her and hugged her tight. "I'll be right back."

Adelaide took her leave, and walked downstairs to her and Eric's room. Eric was waiting for her.

"I made a call to the best tracker I know. He is not a vampire and will be able to work during the day. He will not stop until he finds William Compton."

"Do you think that he will be able to find him before Compton returns to the Queen."

"Yes."

If he was confident then so was she. She walked up to him and pushed him lightly. She knew she could never actually push him, but he got the message and sat on the bed behind him. She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her forehead against his.

"I will make sure that she stays out of your way and doesn't do anything rash or inappropriate. I know how hard it is for you to let someone into your home. I'll make sure she never reveals this place."

"I have every confidence in you." He said as he wrapped his arms more securely around her.

"You are so amazing. What did I do to deserve you?"

Eric chuckled lightly, "Shouldn't I be asking that question?"

She smiled at him and brought her mouth to his. She kissed him lightly and ran her tongue along his lower lip. He let out a pleased rumble and opened to her. Their tongues dueled lazily and Adelaide moaned softly. She tangled her fingers into the short hairs at the base of his neck and pulled herself closer to him. In return, Eric cupped the back of her skull and tilted her head to gain better access to her mouth. His other hand ran up and down the length of her thigh before gripping her ass. Adelaide pulled her mouth away when the need for air became too great, and panted as Eric's mouth made its way along her jaw line and down to her neck.

"I don't want to spend the night away from you." She whispered.

Eric licked along her throat and captured her mouth again. He plunged his tongue into her mouth before sucking her tongue into his.

"I will miss you as well." He whispered.

Adelaide stared at him, still panting, and brought her hands around to cup his face. She placed one final lingering kiss on his lips and then stood up.

"I will be here when you rise."

Eric wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick peck.

"Thank you."

Adelaide smiled and quickly changed into her pajamas before making her way back to Sookie.

She knocked on the door softly.

"Come in."

Adelaide entered and saw Sookie in her pajamas, snuggled up in bed. She walked over and joined. She skimmed Sookie's surface thoughts and knew she needed Adelaide to hold her. Adelaide opened her arms and Sookie immediately snuggled into her side and rested her head on Adelaide's shoulder.

"Thanks. I needed this."

"Don't be afraid to ask for what you need or want, Sookie. I'm here for you."

She felt Sookie nod before her body started shaking with suppressed sobs.

"Let it out. I'm right here."

Sookie clung to her and cried.

* * *

Adelaide woke up slowly, confused at first to where she was, before her memory returned. She looked down at the top of Sookie's head, she was still resting on her shoulder. She smiled lightly and ran her hand through Sookie's blonde locks.

Sookie slowly started to awaken at the feel of a hand running through her hair. He brow furrowed in confusion when she realized she was resting on someone. She looked up and saw Adelaide looking down at her. The memories from the previous day hit her like a ton of bricks and she gasped. How could her life change so drastically in the course of a few hours. She was being pursued by the vampire Queen of Louisiana, her childhood home and all of her belongings where gone, and so was her beloved Grandmother. What would she do? Where would she go?

Tears came unhindered and Sookie clutched Adelaide.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to without my gran? How could he do that to her! She was always kind to him and never judged! She was innocent!" Sookie screamed between sobs.

Adelaide let her vent before pulling Sookie up so they were eye to eye.

"I don't know why or how Compton did this. Your grandmother did not deserve this and neither do you. But know this, Compton will be found and he will pay for what he did with his undead life. I know you don't approve of a life for a life, but he deserves it. He deserves to suffer tremendously."

Sookie searched Adelaide's eyes and saw nothing but the truth.

"I think…I think I can make an exception."

Adelaide nodded and wiped the tears from Sookie's face.

"Now, I don't know about you, but sitting in the sun always makes me feel better. Eric has a great pool with really comfortable lounge chairs. Why don't we go sit outside for a little bit and you can tell me all about your grandmother."

Sookie gave her a watery smile and nodded.

They changed into shorts and tank tops and headed to the kitchen. Elijah was there with food ready. Sookie ate what she could, and then headed outside.

"Wow. It's beautiful out here."

"I know, right. I sit out here every day."

Sookie and Adelaide spent the rest of the day talking about Adele and everything she did for her family and friends. Sookie laughed and cried and felt better after remembering all of the good times she had with her gran.

When the sun began to set, they headed in to shower and change so they could head to Bon Temps.

Adelaide walked down to her bedroom and stripped before crawling into bed with Eric.

She smiled when she felt him stir and breathe her in. He took up his customary position and continued to take deep breaths. His hands traveled her body as her hands ran up and down his back.

"Allow me to feed?"

"Always."

She gasped and moaned when his fangs sunk into her breast. He took long slow pulls of her delicious blood and rubbed his hardened cock against her thigh. He pulled back reluctantly and closed and healed the wound.

"Shower?" Adelaide suggested as she tried to get herself under control. She never knew that having a vampire feed on you could feel so good. Her whole body was warm and it was impossible to ignore how wet she was.

Eric scooped her up and sped them into the bathroom. He set her down and turned the water on to an agreeable temperature before pulling them both inside. Eric pulled her close and began to shampoo her hair. While they waited the customary 3-5 minutes for her conditioner, he washed his own. As she rinsed out the conditioner, Eric's hands wandered over her hips and ribs and up to her breasts. He massaged them lightly and toyed with her nipples.

"That's not fair," Adelaide groaned out, "attacking me when I'm preoccupied."

Eric chuckled and pinched a little harder. "Can you blame me? Your breasts were taunting me with their beauty."

Adelaide was done rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and decided to push things a little further. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly moved them downwards. When she passed his abs, she grew nervous, but pressed on. She brushed through his patch of blonde curls and wrapped one of her hands around his shaft.

Eric growled low in his throat and fisted her hair with one of his hands and dragged her mouth to his.

Adelaide slowly moved her hand up and down along his cock, and gave a little twist around the head. Her other hand cupped his ass and squeezed.

"Tell me how you like it." She whispered, when she was able to pull her mouth away from his.

"Harder." He breathed against her lips. She obeyed.

He kept a firm grip on her hair to keep eye contact and gently moved his other to cup her sex. Her breath caught in her throat as he parted her folds and traced her clit with his middle finger.

"Eric!" She squealed as she bucked against him. She was glad they were so close together, otherwise she was sure she would have fallen forward. She had to remind herself to keep her hand moving as his finger continued to play with her clit.

"How does it feel?" He asked, as he pressed against her engorged button a little harder.

"Eric…it's….it's so intense." She panted out. Her insides started to clench, which caused her hand to tighten around him. He hissed before bringing her mouth back to his. Her lips went slack as her orgasm approached. She somehow remembered to keep a tight grip and continue to stroke as her pleasure overtook her.

"Eric!" She moaned out loudly as her body began to shake. She kept her hand moving as her body jolted with aftershocks.

"Adelaide. You. Are. Mine." Eric growled out before coming all over her hand and stomach. He wanted to leave his release there so that everyone would know exactly who she belonged to, but knew he couldn't. He held her tightly as her breathing returned to normal, then efficiently cleaned them off.

* * *

They got dressed in casual business attire for their trip to the Bon Temps Police Department, and met Pam and Sookie in the kitchen. Pam had given Sookie something to wear.

Sookie was silent the entire way to the police department. When they arrived, they were escorted to a private room by the Sheriff. He asked them all the same questions; what time did they arrive at the house, what did they see, was anyone else there, etc. Eric told him that he knew it was William Compton that started the fire, and that he would be dealt with accordingly. The Sheriff had no idea what to do with that information, so he nodded his head.

He informed Sookie that they had found her grandmother's body, and were able to identify her by her dental records. Sookie tried to fight the tears but she couldn't. Adelaide was by her side in an instant.

"Is there anything else you need from us, Sheriff?"

"No. You may go."

They all headed back through the lobby, where they were greeted by Sookie's friends and brother.

"Sook?"

"Oh Jason." Sookie hugged her brother tightly.

"You okay?"

"No. How could I be?"

"Did the vampires hurt you?" Tara demanded.

"Of course not! They have been nothing but kind and generous to me."

"A lawyer stopped by today about gran's will. He wants to meet with us tomorrow at two o'clock."

"Oh." Sookie glanced at Adelaide.

"I'll drive you there Sookie. Don't you worry."

"Ain't you gonna stay with me now?" Jason asked.

"No. I'm okay at Eric's."

Jason and Tara looked like they were going to try and talk her out of it so Eric stepped in.

"Sookie is welcome to stay with me as long as she likes. Here is Adelaide's cell phone number. If you have any need to speak with Sookie, you may call it."

Adelaide nodded in acceptance.

"Now, we must be going."

Once again, Pam held back Jason and his gang, before speeding to meet them at the car. They pulled away and started heading back towards Shreveport, but not to the house. They turned on a dirt road, that you would never have seen if you didn't know it was there, and pulled in front of a tiny house. Eric turned off the car and turned around to look at Sookie.

"Sookie, inside this house, you will find a silvered and chained up, William Compton. It is up to you what steps we take next."

Sookie's eyes went wide and she gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this took so long, but this chapter did not want to be written! Even now I am not satisfied with it. But anywho...more death and sexiness ahead. I own nothing.

Thank you so much for all your reviews! I appreciate them more than I can express!

Enjoy!

Adelaide's eyes flashed to Eric's before landing on Sookie.

Sookie stared at Eric and began to hyperventilate. Adelaide grabbed either side of Sookie's head and forced her to turn and meet her eyes.

"Sookie. Take deep breaths. In through your nose and out through your mouth."

Sookie nodded and followed Adelaide's instructions.

"Good. Now, if this is too much too soon, we can leave and deal with this later."

"That would be unwise." Eric interjected. "Even as we speak, he might be calling his maker to him. We need to decide on our course of action now."

Sookie continued to look at Adelaide, her eyes pleading for her help.

"The decision is yours Sookie. If you want to let him go, we will. If you want to watch him meet the sun, then that is what we will do. The offense was against you and your family."

"I…I…What would you do?"

Adelaide smirked. "I'm not as kind hearted as you, Sookie. I would take the answers that I needed from his head, then put him in a box and set it on fire."

Sookie looked at her with a stunned expression.

"Lets…lets do the first part of that plan."

Adelaide nodded, and everyone exited the car. They made their way into the small house, and Eric led them down into the cellar. They were met with the sight of Bill Compton hanging from the ceiling in silver chains, and wrapped in silver chainmail. He was whimpering in pain. He looked up when he heard the four of them enter, and when he noticed Sookie and Adelaide, he tried to lunge for them. The movement caused the silver to press more firmly against his already abused skin and he screamed.

Sookie hid halfway behind Adelaide, and gripped one of her hands.

"I can project what I find into your mind, or tell you."

"Just tell me."

Adelaide nodded and started looking into Bill's mind. She started to scowl and let out a little growl when she was finished. The three vampires and Sookie looked at her.

"You're disgusting and pitiful." She directed at Compton, who in turn scowled and bared his fangs.

Eric kicked him in the chest. Compton swung back in the chains and screamed as the silver was embedded into his skin.

"He doesn't know who I am or what I can do, but he was upset that I thwarted his plans. He was upset that his blood didn't hold more power over you, and that you were able to listen to what I told you and break the bond. He wanted revenge. He knew that killing you or torturing you wouldn't be enough. So he decided to take away the one person that meant the most to you. When you were grief stricken and weak, he was going to kidnap you and take you to the Queen."

Sookie looked at Bill, who just scowled at her.

"He was going to rape you before allowing the queen to make you her pet. He also thought about turning you so that you would be tied to him for the rest of your life. Now he's thinking about violent ways to kill me. Sorry dipshit, not going to happen."

Eric punched Bill in the face numerous times before stepping away.

_"Thanks, baby."_

Eric's chuckle filled her mind, _"baby? I'm over a thousand years old."_

She winked at him then focused her attention back on Sookie.

"What would happen if you left him in the chains and set the house on fire?" Sookie questioned quietly.

Eric was the one to answer, "He would burn just as a human would, but he would be awake for the whole thing, and then he would meet the true death."

Sookie looked into the eyes of the man that betrayed her and murdered her grandmother, "do it."

Eric and Pam smiled, Adelaide pulled Sookie into a hug, and Compton started to scream.

"You can't do this to me! The Queen will find out and kill you! You backwater white trash cunt! I should have drained you when I had the chance! I'm glad your grandmother is dead!"

Eric kicked him again and Pam escorted the women up and out of the house. Eric walked slowly up the stairs, laughing at Compton's screams of outrage, and went directly to a window. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit one of the curtains on fire. He zipped around the room, setting other flammable things alight, before retreating to the car.

"Pam, I would like you to stay here until you are certain that Compton has met his true death."

"My pleasure."

"I want to wait too." Sookie whispered, her eyes trained on the flames flickering out of windows of the house.

"Are you sure, Sookie?" Adelaide asked worriedly.

"Do you think I'm going to hell?"

"I think that Compton is going to be burning not only right now, but for eternity. I know that while you are stubborn, and can jump to conclusions very quickly," she said with a smile, "you are pure of heart. God is forgiving to those who repent, and mean it. While you gave us the go ahead to kill Compton, you obviously hate that you did. You are not going to hell."

Sookie sniffled and hugged herself. "Let's go."

Adelaide, Sookie and Eric climbed back into the car and headed home. Sookie was silent the whole drive. Once in the house, Adelaide pulled Sookie to sit with her on the couch and Elijah brought her some warm tea. Eric sat opposite them on a chair. They waited in silence for Pam to arrive.

After an hour and a half, Pam arrived. Sookie hadn't said a word the entire time.

"Compton has met the true death."

"Did he suffer?" Sookie questioned quietly.

"Very much so."

Sookie stood suddenly, she wrapped her arms around herself and started to pace. Her eyes looked wild.

Adelaide approached her slowly. "Sookie? Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I think I need to be by myself tonight. Process everything."

Adelaide breezed through her surface thoughts and decided to allow her the privacy she requested.

"We will see you in the morning Sookie."

Sookie nodded in thanks and walked to her room.

Pam glanced at them both before heading to her room as well.

Eric stood and held his hand out to Adelaide. She grasped it and they walked down to their room.

"There are still hours until sunrise, shall we change and watch a movie?"

Adelaide smiled up at Eric and tugged him to her. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "We have had an action packed couple of days. Relaxing in bed and watching a movie sounds amazing."

Eric smiled and released her. Eric slipped into pajama pants and nothing more, while Adelaide put on shirts and a camisole. She walked over to the TV and browsed through the movies before deciding on Hot Fuzz. She put it in and walked back to the bed where Eric was waiting. She snuggled up to him and wrapped an arm around his abdomen.

Eric tried to ignore her when, halfway through the movie, she started to unconsciously draw patterns on his abs. He had forgotten that such a simple touch could be a turn on. He cursed his body when he felt his cock start to harden. He was surprised when Adelaide's hand traveled down and under the waistband of his pants to grip him tightly. He moaned softly and turned his head to bury his nose in her hair.

Adelaide made sure to keep her hand tight as she slowly pumped him. She ran her thumb over his slit to capture the wetness there, and spread it down his length. He was long and wide, and she couldn't imagine him ever fitting in her. She smiled against his chest at the thought of getting to that step with him.

Eric tightened the arm that was wrapped around Adelaide as her hand sped up. His hips started to make tiny thrusts. Her hand felt amazing as it tugged and squeezed him, just how he liked it. He let out a load moan as his release swept through him and coated her hand and his stomach. He watched, entranced, as she brought her hand to her mouth and licked some of his cum off her finger. She gave a hum of approval, and that was all it took for Eric to pounce.

He captured her mouth in a possessive kiss, and ran his hands along her body.

"Mine." He growled out throatily.

"Yours." She answered back quietly. He smiled and continued to kiss her until she pushed him off and told him they needed to clean off. He obliged reluctantly.

Once they were back in bed Adelaide spoke, "The next couple days will be hectic as well, and its going to take Sookie awhile to get over this."

"I know. I have no doubts about you being the one to help her."

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Let's finish the movie, tomorrow will be here soon enough."

She nodded and snuggled back into him. Grateful, once again, that fate brought them together.


	10. Chapter 10

This feels like a filler chapter, and is super Sookie centric, which I apologise for. The good news is I will have another chapter to post tomorrow! I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting. But thank you for the reviews!

Enjoy!

Sookie awoke to a soft knocking on her door.

"Sookie? It's Adelaide."

"Come in." She replied sleepily.

Adelaide peeked around the door before coming into the room fully. She gave Sookie a soft smile and held up a dress.

"Hey, I brought you a dress to wear today for your appointment with the lawyer. We'll be leaving in an hour in you want to shower."

"Okay. Thanks Adelaide."

"How are you feeling?"

"My heart aches." She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh honey, it'll never go away, but it will get easier." Adelaide said as she hugged Sookie tightly. "Do you want to go to the funeral home as well to make arrangements?"

Sookie nodded.

"Okay. Go get showered and changed. Elijah will have food ready for us."

After eating and speaking with Elijah briefly, Adelaide and Sookie got into Eric's Escalade and headed to Bon Temps. Sookie gave her directions, and they pulled into the lawyer's office with fifteen minutes to spare. Sookie saw Jason's truck a couple spaces over. She sighed.

"You know that you can stay with us as long as you like. Or, if you want to stay with your brother, we won't be offended. "

"As horrible as it sounds, I don't want to stay with my brother. He isn't the sharpest tool in the shed and we aren't that close. He'd rather drink and have sex than worry about me, or anything really. I'd spend most of my time cleaning up after him and trying not to hear what's going on in his room. "

"That's understandable. Don't feel sorry for how you feel. You have every right to be a little selfish. And besides, I like having you around."

Sookie smiled. "I like being around you too. Maybe when I'm not such a mess, we can talk more about our "special powers."

Both of them laughed.

Adelaide looked at the clock and they both got out of the car, they walked into the office to see Jason flirting with the receptionist. Sookie gave Adelaide a look that said, "see, I told you."

Adelaide cleared her throat, which got Jason and the receptionists attention, the latter who blushed.

"Mr. Proctor will see you now."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Adelaide asked.

"Please." Sookie responded and grabbed her hand.

They all walked into the lawyer's office and sat down. They lawyer explained that Adele decided to leave everything to Sookie. The house, the property, and all the money she had saved up. Jason was livid.

"WHAT? She didn't leave me nothin? I'm her grandson! I always fixed things around the house for her!"

"Jason, you have momma and daddy's house and land…"

Jason interrupted her, "so? You're the reason that she's dead! If it weren't for you and the fanger, she'd still be here!"

Adelaide was up and in his face in an instant, she backhanded him as hard as she could. He staggered back and cupped his cheek.

"How dare you, you selfish, inconsiderate piece of trash. Get out of here and don't bother trying to contact your sister. You don't deserve her."

Jason looked back and forth between Adelaide and his crying sister. Remorse filled him and he turned and walked quickly out of the room.

Adelaide knelt in front of Sookie and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't listen to him, this was not your fault."

Sookie just continued to cry.

"Mr. Proctor, what needs to be done?"

"If Ms. Stackhouse would sign these papers, everything will be transferred to her within a week."

Sookie signed all the paperwork and Adelaide escorted her out.

"Do you still want to go to the funeral home?"

"Yes. I want to get this over with."

She followed Sookie's directions again and pulled up to the funeral home. They were able to see someone right away and picked out the casket and flower arrangements. Adele would be buried in the Stackhouse family plot three days from now. When told the price, Sookie grew pale. Adelaide handed over a credit card.

"Adelaide, what…"

"Shhh, we'll talk about it later."

More tears flooded Sookie's eyes and she nodded.

When they reached the car and climbed inside, Sookie spoke.

"I'll pay you back."

"No you won't."

"What? Of course I will."

"Sookie, that was my gift to you and your grandmother. She deserved to have the best. I don't want or need your money."

"I don't know…"

"Let it go Sookie. You have other things to deal with."

Sookie nodded, but Adelaide knew she hadn't heard the end of it.

They returned home around dinner time. Elijah had dinner and a hug waiting for them. They ate in silence and Sookie went to lie down for a little bit. Adelaide decided that she had the right idea, and went to her room for a nap as well. She stripped and climbed into her Viking's arms and fell asleep.

Adelaide awoke to a hand running through her hair, and a kiss being placed on her temple.

"Mmmm, how was your day rest, baby?"

She felt Eric's chest rumble with laughter. "That is the second time you've called me, baby."

She chuckled sleepily. "Sorry, baby."

She squealed as he started to tickle her. He growled and bit at her neck playfully with his blunt teeth.

"I am the furthest thing from a baby."

She continued to laugh as his fingers danced across her sides.

"Honey? Pookie? Love muffin?"

Eric started to laugh as well at her list of pet names. He finally stopped tickling her and flipped them so that she rested against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair again and smiled up at her.

"So, how was your day."

Adelaide blushed and looked away.

"Adelaide?"

"I may have backhanded Sookie's brother."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Adele left everything to Sookie and he flipped out. He said that her death was Sookie's fault."

Eric scowled. "I understand why you hit him."

"I also paid for all of her funeral expenses." She admitted as she nibbled on her lower lip.

"I gave you that card to use as you see fit. I am not angry min älskling."

She smiled down at him, "Good."

"Now, shall we get ready to go to the club?"

"What about Sookie?"

"I sent Pam to take care of her."

"Oh dear."

They both showered and dressed, and headed up to kitchen. There they found Pam and Sookie. Sookie was dressed in dark red skinny jeans and a matching cami with a black lace tank over it. He hair was in ringlets.

"I see Pam Fangtasiad you." Adelaide said with a smile.

"Yes. She wouldn't let me stay here. Said I needed to get out and stop wallowing."

"Pam!" Adelaide admonished. "If Sookie wants to stay here she can."

"No, Pam's right. I need to get out. Gran would not like me lying about all day."

"If you're sure."

Sookie nodded.

Pam smirked.

"Then let's go."

Sookie was introduced to everyone at the bar and told that she was off limits. She stayed in Adelaide's office and helped when she could. When Adelaide had to go "entertain the vermin," she sat at the bar. Pam warded off any vampires that came too close, humans as well.

They spent the next couple nights following the same routine, but Adelaide could tell that Sookie was getting bored and restless. She talked to Eric about offering Sookie a job, he agreed it would be a good idea and would talk to her after the funeral. They needed to get her clothes and whatever else she needed. They also needed to know if she would be staying.

During the day, before they would go to Fangtasia, Adelaide and Sookie talked about their talents. Adelaide was appalled when she discovered that Sookie believed it to be a disability. She understood that hearing your parents think about you in an unkind light, could be traumatizing. She explained to Sookie however, that if she embraced her gift, she would be able to control it. They talked about their different experiences and got to know each other better.

For the first time in her life, Sookie felt like she could be herself. She felt safe and un-judged. She loved it.


	11. Chapter 11

Howdy. Here is another chapter. A little sexyness but not much.

Enjoy!

Adelaide threw her arm out and grabbed her phone as her alarm went off. It was 6 in the morning. She snuggled back into Eric for a few more moments before she had to get up. Today was Adele's funeral. They were having it in the morning to avoid the sweltering heat, and everyone would be meeting up at Merlotte's afterwards.

She showered and dressed and met Sookie in the kitchen. They both drank as much coffee as they could and headed out. They arrived at the graveyard early, and Sookie immediately got out of the car. She joined Adelaide in front of the car and took her hand. They walked to her grandmother's grave together, and Adelaide pushed as much comfort and support through their joined hands as she could.

Adele's casket was suspended above her grave. Flowers covered the top and surrounded the area. There were seats set up for all the guests, and her tombstone was in place. They heard a car pull up, and turned to see Jason getting out of his truck. He looked sad and walked over to them slowly.

"I'm so, so sorry Sook. I don't know why I got so mad at you. You deserve everything gran left you. Adelaide was right, to hit me like she did. She shoulda hit me more. I love you Sook."

Sookie stared at her brother and delved into his mind. She could tell that he was sincere, but that's what always happened with Jason. He would run his mouth and say hurtful, stupid things, then apologize. Sookie was getting real tired of it.

"I love you too Jason." She sighed.

He nodded and smiled. Adelaide gave him a blank look, and continued to hold Sookie's hand and stand beside her as more cars pulled up.

_"Sookie? Do you want me to try and put a shield around your mind, so you don't have to worry about blocking people out today?"_

_"Adelaide, that would be a blessing. Please. If you can."_

Adelaide stayed in Sookie's mind, and pictured a wall going up around her the area of her gift, so that no thoughts could get through. When she felt Sookie relax next to her, she knew she had succeeded.

The funeral was beautiful. Almost everyone made a speech, detailing all the good things that Adele had done for the community, and what a wonderful woman she was. Sookie let her tears fall, and Adelaide kept a firm grip on her hand. When Adele was finally laid to rest, everyone made their way to Merlottes.

* * *

Food was laid out all along the bar, and people mingled. Adelaide stayed close to Sookie and made small talk with the nosey people courageous enough to ask her direct questions. As things started to wind down, Adelaide noticed Jason, Lafayette, and Tara approaching. She took her spot next to Sookie and waited.

"I'm so sorry Sookie, you know I loved your gran like she was my own." Tara said, going in for a hug but Sookie denied her.

"Thanks Tara."

"Haven't seen yous around at all, Sook. And yous knows LaLa needs his Sook time."

"You know where I've been and you had a number to reach me at."

Everyone looked down guiltily.

"We's tryin to give yous some space."

"Yeah, we know how hard this is for you."

Sookie just stared at them.

"We wanted to know when you're coming home. We can set up a room for you at LaLa's, or Jason's. Whatever you want."

"I want to stay with Adelaide and Eric."

"Come on Sook. You don't even know this woman. And vampires are evil, blood sucking demons. You need to be around your own kind."

"My own kind? My own kind that didn't even call me after my grandmother passed?"

"We said we were sorry, now, I know that you miss her, and it's going to be hard, but it's time to come back to the real world."

"I believe that Sookie has made her decision very clear." Adelaide interrupted.

"Listen bitch, I don't know who you are, but mind your own business."

"I'm the one letting Sookie make her own decisions, like the adult that she is."

"Fuck you. You've known her for like two seconds, we've known her most of her life."

"And yet you still can not see that she does not want to be around any of you."

"I'm gonna knock your teeth in, bitch." Tara took a step forward. Jason, remembering the slap her received just a few days ago, tried to pull her back.

"That's enough. Yes, you have known me most of my life, and Adelaide has known me for a couple days, but she has already shown more compassion to me than you have. She is allowing me to grieve and think for myself, never trying to influence me. So, I will continue to live with her and Eric."

"So you're just going to quit your job? Leave your family? They've got you brainwashed!"

"No Tara, they don't. If you can't accept my choices, then I'll see you when I see you."

Sookie grabbed Adelaide's hand and marched out of Merlottes and into the car. As Adelaide started it up and headed back home, she gave Sookie a smile.

"I'm so proud of you Sookie."

"Thanks. She's right though, what am I going to do for a job?"

"Eric and I wanted to talk to you about that tonight actually."

"Oh?"

"When we get home, lets nap. Then, when Eric wakes up, we can all sit and chat."

"Okay."

* * *

Adelaide stripped off her clothing and crawled into bed with Eric. She wished, for the first time, that he could be awake during the daylight hours. She shoved that thought aside and closed her eyes. She was asleep in seconds.

She smiled when the feeling of Eric softly playing with her breasts, woke her up.

"Having fun?" She asked sleepily.

"Mmmm." He answered as he closed his mouth around her nipple.

She ran her hand through his hair as he alternated between her breasts. His hands squeezed and caressed them, as his mouth nibbled away at her hardened nubs.

"You know we need to talk about Sookie, right?"

"I must not be doing a very good job if you can mention someone else while I pleasure you." Eric mumbled out before biting her nipple a little harder.

She gasped at the surprise pleasure/pain, and pulled his head up.

"You are doing an amazing job, but I promised her we would speak to her once you woke."

Eric let out an unnecessary sigh and relented with a kiss.

"Then let's hurry along drill sergeant."

Adelaide giggled.

* * *

"Sookie, I would like to offer you permanent residence in my home. That will come with certain rules of course, but the offer stands. I would also like to offer you a place at Fangtasia. I mean no offence when I say that waitressing is beneath you, so I would like you to take over the selling and production of Fangtasia merchandise. Adelaide is taking on more and more responsibilities and we both think that you would be a valuable asset. Here is the contract detailing your duties and pay. We will also be buying you a starter wardrobe, until you can purchase your own."

Sookie pulled the contract to her and began to read over it. Her eyes widened when she saw her salary.

"I can't accept this. This is too much. And I won't allow you to buy me new clothes. My gran left me some money, I can use that."

"That is the standard pay for someone with your position, plus a little extra, since the hours are considered unconventional. You will accept the wardrobe I provide. I will not have any of my employees looking anything less than perfect."

"No. I'm not some charity case. I'll pay you back for everything and chip in for rent."

Eric laughed.

"This house is paid for, there is no mortgage. You will accept the terms of this contract and begin working on Monday."

Sookie stood up with a huff, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"You can't tell me what to do. I appreciate everything you've done for me, but that does not give you the right to treat me like this."

With the contract still in hand, she stomped off to her room and slammed the door.

"She is acting like a child."

"She was raised to be independent and to work for what she has. She will take longer to crack than I did."

"Hmmm, are you sure you want to keep her around."

Adelaide chuckled. "Yes."

"Is your gut playing a part in this decision?"

"Maybe."

"Then I will trust you. Lets get dressed for Fangtasia. She can cool off while we work.

* * *

When they returned home from the club, Sookie was waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Eric, I apologize for my behavior earlier. You have been nothing but kind to me, and here I go, acting ungrateful and childish. My gran would be ashamed. I read over the contract more carefully, talked with Elijah, and googled a couple things, and while it still makes me uncomfortable, I accept all the terms."

Adelaide smiled and Eric nodded.

"I am glad."

"Sunday is our rest day, Monday, we will all go shopping."

Sookie nodded and handed over the signed contract.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said, before heading to her room.

* * *

Eric and Adelaide headed down to their room, and while Eric finished up with an email that he received, Adelaide took out the book that had helped her save Sookie, and glanced through the spells again. She wanted to try some of the simpler spells, but was nervous. She found one that would levitate heavy objects, and decided to try it on the armoire across from her. She memorized the spell and followed her instincts. She held out her hands and softly chanted the spell. The armoire lifted a few inches off the ground, the higher she raised her hands, the higher it went, until it touched the ceiling. She smiled.

"Adelaide?"

Her head snapped to Eric's shocked face, and with her concentration broken, the armoire came crashing down.


End file.
